Behind the Mirror
by Mochiraito
Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di balik cermin? Ketika kau tahu, bisakah kau mengingkarinya? CHAPTER IX: BATTLE AT LUSION CITY: … Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?… HIATUS
1. INTRODUCTION

.

Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di balik cermin? Ketika kau tahu, bisakah kau mengingkarinya? CHAPTER I: INTRODUCTION: …kami hanyalah anak-anak biasa yang berharap bisa mengubah diri kami…

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

.

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

.

* * *

.

Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat!

Aku ingin menjadi lebih hebat!

Aku ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi!

Aku ingin dunia melihatku!

.

* * *

_Murasaki Sakura Presents:_

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

**CHAPTER I: INTRODUCTION**

…kami hanyalah anak-anak biasa yang berharap bisa mengubah diri kami…

* * *

.

Angin berhembus lembut membuat daun bergemerisik sekaligus membawa berbagai aroma yang nikmat. Aroma embun, aroma roti panggang, aroma sabun, dan aroma telur. Seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang tengah asik memainkan telur-telur di atas sebuah wajan dengan spatula kayu. Gadis itu menyenandungkan lagu riang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Seiring dengan goyangan kepalanya, rambut pirangnya yang dikucir tinggi di samping pun ikut bergoyang.

"Ima ugoki hajimeta kasokusuru kiseki… Nanana nananana tomaranai… Nanananana," gadis itu menyenandungkan lagunya

"Pagi, Neru," sapa sebuah suara malas yang sukses membuat gadis pirang berkucir satu itu sedikit terlonjak

"Len! Lagi-lagi kau mengagetkanku!" gadis pirang bernama Neru itu berkata pada sepupu laki-lakinya yang bernama Len. Sedangkan, si lawan bicara hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut jabriknya yang berwarna pirang dengan malas.

"Rin belum bangun?" tanya Len yang masih setengah tertidur

"Belum." Neru menggeleng

"Hmmm…" Kemudian dengan langkah malas, Len beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Tapi, baru juga akan memutar knop pintu, seseorang sudah membukanya dari sisi lain. Setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Len dapat melihat seorang gadis remaja seumurannya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Rambut gadis itu pirang, sama dengannya. Matanya pun sebiru sapphire, sama dengannya. Ya, itu adalah kembaran Len, Rin. Yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyalah gender dan gaya rambut mereka. Rambut Len jabrik tapi dikucir di bagian belakang, sementara rambut Rin pendek sebahu dan selalu dihiasi bando putih berpita yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Pagi, Len!" sapa Rin dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya

"Pagi, Rin…" balas Len malas

"Tadi kudengar ada yang memasak di dapur. Kupikir itu kau." kata Rin santai

"Hn? Bukan. Yang masak itu Neru…" sahut Len sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa berat

Mereka berdua terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba tersentak.

"NERU!" seru mereka bersamaan sebelum melesat ke dapur.

Sedangkan gadis yang dimaksud masih asik dengan nyanyian—ehm—maksudnya telur orak-ariknya. "Sono hitomi no naka nanana nanana… Kore ga watashi no nozonda kokoro… Lalalala…" sekarang suara si pirang berkucir satu itu sudah semakin keras. Dia pun sepertinya semakin terhanyut ke dalam lagu yang dinyanyikannya dan semakin melupakan telur orak-arik yang sudah mulai menghitam di wajannya.

"NERU!" seru si kembar Kagamine. Si pemilik nama pun sontak melemparkan wajan yang ada di tangannya ke sembarang arah dan membuat telur orak-arik gosong yang berada di atasnya ikut terlempar dan berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Aaaaah!" seru Len

"Neruuuuu… Itu kan telur terakhir kita!" geram Rin

"H-hei! Ini kan salah kalian! Siapa suruh kalian mengagetkan aku?" seru Neru. Rin menunjuk serpihan telur orak-arik yang mendarat di dekat kakinya.

"Meskipun kau tidak melemparkan wajanmu, kami tetap tidak akan bisa makan telur orak-arik pagi ini! Bahkan telurnya gosong!" kata Rin dengan nada menuduh

"Aku kan hanya mencoba membantu Len… Tadi kulihat dia masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Kurasa Len kecapekan karena kemarin membantu Dell membereskan kebunnya," kata Neru dengan suara kecil

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang sih? Yang masak itu cukup Len saja! Aku tidak mau sakit perut karena makananmu!" sahut Rin dengan pedas

"Sudahlah, toh kita masih punya roti, kan?" lerai Len sambil menepuk pundak Rin

"Huh!" Rin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Neru dan Len yang hanya menatap punggung gadis berbando itu

"Maaf ya, Neru. Aku tahu maksudmu baik, tapi biar aku saja yang memasak." Len tersenyum pada Neru

"Iya… Tapi kan…"

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk pekerjaan yang lain," potong Len cepat. Mendengarnya, Neru hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang, bisa tolong bersihkan telur-telur ini? Aku mau mengganti piyamaku dulu." pinta Len. Neru mengangguk sekali lagi dan beranjak mengambil sapu.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Len turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan baju sehari-harinya, sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang dilipat sampai siku dan celana hitam selutut ditambah dengan ikat pinggang berwarna kuning **serta gesper berwarna hitam**. Rambut jabriknya sekarang sudah diikat rapi seperti biasanya dan wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih segar.

Sesampainya di dapur, Len langsung bisa mendengar suara Neru yang sedang bersenandung dan suara sapu yang bergesekan dengan lantai kayu. Len mengambil beberapa lembar roti, lalu memasukkan dua diantaranya ke mesin pemanggang roti. Lalu mengambil sebuah mug berwarna cokelat dengan motif garis-garis dan berjalan menghampiri kulkas. Setelah itu, dia mengambil sebotol susu dingin dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke mug garis-garisnya.

TING!

Terdengar suara 'ting' dari mesin pemanggang roti. Len langsung mengambil roti yang ada di mesin itu dan menggantinya dengan roti yang lain. Lalu dia membuka lemari yang berisi piring dan mengeluarkan sebuah piring yang berukuran cukup besar, kemudian meletakkan roti yang sudah dipanggang di atas piring itu. Sambil menunggu roti selesai dipanggang, Len duduk di kursi dan meminum susu dinginnya.

"Neru," panggil Len

"Ya?" sahut Neru tanpa menghentikan gerakan sapunya

"Kak Luka bilang hari ini kau harus datang ke toko bunganya." kata Len

"Hee? Ada apa memangnya?" Neru menghentikan gerakan sapunya dan menatap Len

"Tidak tahu. Katanya sih membicarakan tentang Gumi. Memang Gumi itu siapa?" tanya Len

"Oh!" Neru menjentikkan jarinya. Len hanya menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan bingung

"Itu, Gumi keponakannya pemilik toko buah yang ada di dekat toko bunganya Luka." terang Neru

"Oooh yang rambutnya hijau itu?" tanya Len lagi

"Iya," Neru mengangguk sebelum kembali menyapu

"Memangnya si Gumi itu kenapa?" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Len

"Rin!" seru Neru kaget

"Apa?" sahut Rin. Neru menggeleng

"Jadi, si Gumi itu kenapa?" ulang Rin

"Minggu depan dia ulang tahun, jadi aku, Luka, dan Teto mau memberinya kado." jelas Neru

"Jadi kalian mau diskusi, ya?" tanya Len

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Neru mengangguk

TING!

Sekali lagi suara 'ting' terdengar dari mesin pemanggang roti, dan sekali lagi juga Len mengambil roti yang telah dipanggang dan menukarnya dengan roti yang belum dipanggang. Len kembali menyimpan roti yang sudah dipanggang itu di atas piring tadi. Rin sudah duduk di sebelah kursi yang tadi didudukinya, sedangkan Neru baru saja menyimpan sapunya di dekat kulkas dan akan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Rin. Len segera duduk kembali di kursinya dan menopangkan dagunya ke tangannya.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku harus belanja bahan makanan," kata Len

"Setuju!" seru Rin sambil mengacungkan tangannya, "Nanti aku ikut ya?" imbuh gadis berbando itu

"Memang kalian tidak ada acara?" tanya Neru. Si kembar menggeleng berbarengan

"Bukannya kalian ada janji dengan Nona Miku?" tanya Neru

"Oh iya! Lupa!" seru Rin sambil menepuk dahinya yang tertutup poni

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kaito di perpustakaan. Dia bilang kalian ada janji dengan Nona Miku, jadi lebih baik aku mengingatkan kalian supaya kalian tidak lupa. Tapi ternyata aku juga lupa mengingatkan kalian kemarin," jawab Neru

"Sudahlah, tapi kau kan tetap mengingatkan kami. Terima kasih ya, Neru." kata Len

"Ah, iya, sama-sama," kata Neru sambil tersenyum pada si kembar.

TING!

Untuk ketiga kalinya, suara 'ting' dari mesin pemanggang roti kembali terdengar. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya juga Len mengambil roti-roti itu dan menaruhnya di atas piring yang sudah berisi empat buah roti panggang. Tapi kali ini Len tidak meletakkan roti lagi di mesin pemanggang roti, ternyata enam lembar roti sudah cukup untuk mereka bertiga.

Len membawa piring yang penuh dengan roti panggang itu ke atas meja makan. Dengan cepat Rin berdiri dan berjalan ke meja dapur mereka untuk mengambil sebotol madu, sebotol selai cokelat, dan pengoles roti. Setelah menaruh madu, selai cokelat, dan pengoles roti di atas meja, Rin mengambil sebuah mug berwarna orange dengan motif spiral berwarna kuning. Lalu diambilnya susu dari kulkas, dan dituangkannya ke dalam mung bermotif spiralnya. Setelah mugnya penuh, Rin menaruh mugnya di meja makan dan duduk di kursinya. Mereka bertiga pun memakan sarapan mereka sambil mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda.

.

.

Rin dan Len sedang berjalan ke arah sebuah puri yang ukurannya sangat besar dan bergaya eropa. Dindingnya yang kokoh dicat putih, pagarnya yang berwarna hitam dan dirambati tanaman menjulang setinggi dua meter, dan terdapat beberapa orang penjaga yang disebar di beberapa pos yang tugasnya tentu saja menjaga keamanan para penghuni rumah—ehm—maksudnya puri itu. Pendek kata, dilihat dari sudut mana pun rumah—ehm—maksudnya puri itu pasti milik orang berada. Anak kembar itu berjalan ke arah sebuah pos kecil yang ada di dekat gerbang utama yang sangat besar.

"Ehm, selamat pagi," kata Len pada seorang penjaga berambut pirang yang tengah menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku. Penjaga itu adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi, namun bisa dibilang cukup kurus, rambut pirangnya terpotong rapi, begitu pula seragam penjaganya yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Ada keperluan apa ke sini?" tanya si penjaga dengan nada yang angkuh

"Kami teman Miku. Dia meminta kami untuk datang ke sini." kata Len sopan. Sebenarnya hampir semua penjaga puri keluarga Hatsune itu sudah mengenal si kembar Kagamine Rin dan Len. Tapi sepertinya penjaga yang satu ini adalah seorang penjaga baru yang sama sekali belum mengenal teman-teman nona mudanya.

"Nama?" tanya penjaga berambut pirang itu dengan gaya menginterogasi dan masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya

"Hei, jangan sok angkuh ya! Asal kau tahu saja, kami itu sahabat Miku!" seru Rin jengkel

"Saya tidak bisa mengambil resiko," kata penjaga itu dengan tajam

"Maafkan kembaran saya. Kami—"

"Len? Rin?" tanya sebuah suara yang ramah yang sudah mereka kenal

Si kembar dan penjaga itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari si penjaga berambut pirang. Pria itu juga mengenakan seragam penjaga berwarna abu-abu, jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa pria itu juga salah satu dari penjaga Puri Keluarga Hatsune. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dimodel seperti Elvis Presley, matanya yang berwarna hitam menatap si kembar Kagamine dan si penjaga berambut pirang dengan bergantian, dan ia mengangkat salah satu dari alis tebalnya.

"Big-Al!" seru Rin

"Anda mengenal anak-anak ini?" tanya si penjaga berambut pirang kebingungan

"Tentu saja, Leon. Mereka kan Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin, sahabat-sahabat Nona Miku dan Tuan Mikuo," jelas penjaga bertubuh kekar yang biasa dipanggil Big-Al itu

"Tuh kan!" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah penjaga berambut pirang yang bernama Leon.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Big-Al

"Tadi dia tidak mengizinkan aku dan Len masuk!" kata Rin dengan nada penuh kemenangan sambil menunjuk Leon

"Apa itu benar, Leon?" tanya Big-Al tajam

"S-saya…" Leon langsung tergagap dan menghindari tatapan mata seniornya itu

"Sebenarnya dia hanya menanyakan nama kami saja," sela Len. Big-Al langsung meirik Len.

"Tapi kan…" protes Rin

"Tapi Rin, dia kan memang hanya menanyakan nama kita. Kurasa dia baru bekerja di sini kan?" tebak Len. Leon sedikit mengangguk

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Big-Al

"Karena saya baru melihat wajahnya sekarang dan karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenali saya dan Rin." jawab Len

"Wah, kau memang pintar, Len." puji Big-Al

"Ah, tidak juga."

"Hei, kurasa kita membuat Miku dan Kak Mikuo menunggu!" kata Rin

"Wah, benar juga. Kalau begitu silahkan masuk!" kata Big-Al sebelum dia dan Leon membuka sebelah pintu gerbang super besar itu

"Terima kasih," kata Len sambil mengangguk pada kedua penjaga itu

"Sama-sama!" Big-Al dan Leon balas mengangguk

"Duh, semoga saja Kaito belum datang!" gumam Rin sambil berlari di pekarangan Puri Keluarga Hatsune yang luas ke arah pintu masuk puri.

.

"Ah, selamat datang, Nona Rin, Tuan Len." sambut seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang mengenakan baju maid. Dia mendorong sebuah troli besi yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah teko keramik, beberapa gelas, dan beberapa potong cake cokelat yang ditaruh di atas piring-piring kecil.

"Halo Prima." sapa Rin. Maid bernama Prima itu mengangguk sedikit.

"Silahkan ikuti saya. Nona Miku, Tuan Mikuo, dan Tuan Kaito sudah menunggu," kata Prima sambil mulai mendorong trolinya

"Heee jadi Kaito sudah datang, ya?" tanya Rin pada Prima

"Ya, beliau baru saja datang beberapa menit yang lalu." jawab Prima. Lalu mereka bertiga pun berjalan di lorong-lorong puri itu.

.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu ek. Prima mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali seraya berkata, "Nona Miku, Tuan Mikuo, Nona Rin dan Tuan Len sudah sampai,"

"Masuklah," terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Prima mengangguk sedikit dan membuka pintu itu.

Terlihatlah sebuah ruangan besar. Dindingnya dicat dengan warna tosca yang lembut dan lantainya ditutupi dengan karpet berwarna hijau tua. Dinding-dinding ruangan itu hampir seluruhnya tertutup rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, hanya ada satu dinding yang sama sekali bersih dari rak buku. Karena di dinding itu terdapat sebuah perapian berukuran sedang. Dan di depan perapian itu terdapat sebuah sofa panjang dan dua buah sofa tunggal berwarna hijau terang serta sebuah meja kayu berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah sofa panjang dan kedua sofa tunggal.

Di sofa tunggal dan sofa panjang itu, duduklah tiga orang yang sudah dikenal Rin dan Len. Sosok pertama yang duduk di sofa tunggal berambut aqua pendek, kemeja putihnya terlihat sangat rapi dibalik vest berwarna biru tua yang dikenakannya, celana panjangnya pun sama sekali tidak terlihat kusut. Sosok kedua yang juga duduk di sofa tunggal memiliki warna rambut yang sama, yakni aqua. Tapi rambut sosok kedua dikucir dua. Dia mengenakan baju terusan berwarna violet dengan renda-renda yang sangat manis ditambah dengan pita-pita di beberapa bagian. Sedangkan sosok ketiga yang duduk di sofa panjang memiliki rambut biru. Dia hanya mengenakan sebuah t-shirt putih berlengan panjang ditambah dengan jaket berwarna biru tua tanpa lengan dan celana jeans warna cokelat tua. Tak lupa sebuah syal panjang berwarna biru muda bertengger nyaman melingkari lehernya.

"Rin! Len! Kalian lama sekali sih!" kata sosok kedua yang tak lain adalah Miku

"Tumben sekali, biasanya Kaito yang suka telat," tambah sosok pertama yang adalah Mikuo, kakak Miku

"Hahaha benarkah?" tanya sosok ketiga yang adalah Kaito

"Maaf," kata si kembar bersamaan sebelum berjalan ke arah sofa panjang yang sedang diduduki Kaito.

"Silahkan tehnya, tuan, nona," kata Prima ramah sambil memindahkan benda-benda yang ada di atas trolinya ke atas meja kayu

"Terima kasih, Prima," kata Mikuo setelah Prima selesai memindahkan benda-benda di atas trolinya

"Sama-sama, tuan. Apa ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan?" tanya Prima sopan

"Tidak. Kau boleh pergi." kata Miku

"Baik," Prima membungkuk, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mendorong troli besinya meninggalkan tuan dan nonanya bersama ketiga teman mereka.

"Jadi, kita mau lihat-lihat gudang?" tanya Mikuo

"Yeah, mungkin kita bisa menemukan barang bagus!" Kaito mengangguk

"Kebetulan sekali, ayah akan pergi keluar kota sore ini. Mungkin kita bisa ke gudang setelah ayah pergi," kata Miku

"Memangnya jam berapa ayahmu akan pergi?" tanya Rin

"Ayah tidak bilang." Miku mengangkat bahunya

"Kalau begitu, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Len sambil menatap teman-temannya bergantian

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan besar itu dibuka, menampakkan lelaki paruh baya berambut hijau tua dan mengenakan setelan rapi. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah kami.

"Ayah?" seru Miku dan Mikuo berbarengan

"Mikuo! Ah ternyata ada Kaito, Rin, dan Len," kata lelaki itu sambil menoleh ke arah ketiga sahabat anak-anaknya

"Ada apa, yah?" tanya Mikuo

"Sepertinya jadwal rapat sedikit dimajukan waktunya, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang." jawabnya terburu-buru

"Tapi kalau tidak salah ayah kan harus datang ke acara milik bibi Miriam nanti siang." kata Mikuo

"Soal itu, bilang saja pada Miriam kalau aku tidak bisa datang." sahut lelaki paruh baya itu dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, "Tapi, Mikuo, kau tetap harus datang ke acaranya menggantikanku." sambungnya

"Baik," Mikuo mengangguk

"Bagaimana denganku, yah?" tanya Miku

"Kau…" lelaki paruh baya itu melirik Miku, "Tetaplah di rumah dan jangan buat masalah," katanya tegas

"B-baik…" gumam Miku

"Kalau begitu, ayah pergi dulu." katanya pada Mikuo dan Miku, "Paman permisi dulu," tambahnya sambil menoleh pada Kaito, Rin, dan Len. Ketiga remaja itu membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala singkat.

Setelah lelaki paruh baya itu menutup pintu, kelima remaja yang tengah duduk di sofa itu saling pandang.

"Jadi? Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!"

.

.

"Ah sial!" umpat Mikuo saat mendapati kunci yang berada di tangannya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan gembok yang dirantai di pintu sebuah gudang besar.

"Kenapa, kak? Kuncinya salah?" tanya Len

"Ya. Sepertinya ayah sudah mengganti gemboknya." Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya

"Yaaah…. Jadi gimana nih?" tanya Rin

"Begini saja, aku dan Miku akan mencari kuncinya hari ini. Dan kalian datanglah lagi besok pagi, oke?" jawab Mikuo

"Oke deh." Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya, diikuti Rin dan Len

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang, Rin." ajak Len pada kembarannya

"Ayo!" sahut Rin

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Miku, Kak Mikuo." Rin dan Len melambaikan tangannya pada kakak beradik berambut aqua yang masih berdiri di depan pintu gudang raksasa itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau pulang dulu," kata Kaito sambil sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya

"Ah, iya." Miku mengangguk.

Lalu Kaito pun meninggalkan Miku dan Mikuo menyusul si kembar Kagamine.

.

.

Jalanan cukup lengang siang itu, membuat si kembar Kagamine tak kesusahan untuk berjalan di sana. Meskipun begitu, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak betah berjalan di jalan yang lengang itu. Satu-satunya yang membuat si kembar Kagamine tidak betah berjalan di siang itu hanyalah suhu yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Orang-orang lebih memilih berteduh di dalam bangunan atau di bawah pohon ketimbang berjalan-jalan tanpa perlindungan dari sinar matahari yang membuat mereka tak henti-hentinya mengucurkan keringat mereka.

Rin mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan bersulam dari saku celananya dan menyeka keringat yang sudah membasahi dahinya.

"Aduuuh… Panas sekali sih…" keluhnya

"Sabar sedikit, Rin." kata Len

"Huh… Iya… iya…" gumam Rin sambil terus menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya

Len berbelok ke arah jalan yang dijajari berbagai toko. Mulai dari toko roti, toko daging dan ikan, toko buah dan sayuran, toko perkakas, sampai toko bunga. Lalu kedua remaja berambut pirang itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko buah dan sayuran.

"Kau beli telur dan daging, aku beli buah." kata Len

"Baiklah," kata Rin

Setelah itu, Len memasuki toko buah dan sayuran yang terletak di sisi kanan jalan sedangkan Rin berjalan ke toko daging dan ikan yang terletak tepat di seberang toko buah dan sayur yang dimasuki Len.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang wanita berambut hijau yang mengenakan sebuah baju terusan sederhana berwarna hijau dan kuning yang dipadukan dengan celemek kecil berwarna putih yang kelihatannya sudah kumal. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Saya ingin membeli seperempat kilogram jeruk dan apel." kata Len sopan

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Tak berapa lama kemudian wanita berambut hijau itu mengampiri Len dengan tangan penuh dengan dua kantung yang berisi masing-masing seperempat kilogram jeruk dan apel. "Silahkan," katanya sambil menyerahkan kedua bungkusan itu pada Len. Len merogoh sakunya sebentar dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping koin perak.

"Terima kasih," kata Len sambil menyerahkan koin-koin itu

"Sama-sama." wanita itu tersenyum. Setelah itu Len pun meninggalkan toko itu sambil membawa belanjaannya.

Di luar, ternyata Rin sudah menunggunya. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka berdua langsung berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO CHAPTER II: REFLECTION

* * *

**

.

Whoaaaa! Akhirnya! Fic pertama Saku di fandom Vocaloid! Senangnyaa… :D

Ah, tapi ada sedikit rasa bersalah juga sih… Abisnya padahal Saku belum ngelanjutin Aku no Monogatari sama Red Meets Blue (sekalian promosi *digeplak*), tapi malah bikin fic baru… Yah mumpung ada ide sih… hahaha (tawa garing) -_-

.

Yosh! Akhir kata(?) Saku minta review buat fic gaje ini yaa…


	2. REFLECTION

.

Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di balik cermin? Ketika kau tahu, bisakah kau mengingkarinya? CHAPTER II: REFLECTION: …kami hanyalah anak-anak biasa yang berharap bisa mengubah diri kami…

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

.

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

.

* * *

_._

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat!_

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih hebat!_

_Aku ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi!_

_Aku ingin dunia melihatku!_

_.

* * *

_

_Murasaki Sakura Presents:_

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

**CHAPTER II: REFLECTION**

…_Siapakah yang ada di sana? Apakah itu aku?…

* * *

_

.

Dua orang anak tengah berusaha berlari di sebuah jalan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berdesakan. Tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam membantu mereka agar tidak terpisahkan. Kedua anak itu tampak terengah-engah karena aktivitas mereka, terutama karena pasokan oksigen yang mereka dapat semakin menipis diantara kerumunan orang yang memenuhi jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Len, kita lewat jalan lain saja deh. Kalau kita di sini terus, bisa-bisa kita jadi gepeng!" kata salah seorang dari mereka yang bernama Rin

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar." Len mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka

"Aku tahu gang yang bisa dipakai untuk jalan pintas!" seru Rin

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pergi!" seru Len

Lalu kedua anak itu berusaha mencari jalan keluar di antara kerumunan orang itu. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berusaha, kedua anak kembar itu berhasil sampai di depan gang yang dimaksudkan oleh Rin. Lalu mereka berlari memasuki gang itu tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

.

.

Seorang pemuda kurus berambut pirang yang berpakaian penjaga abu-abu menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia berdecih sebelum membukakan pintu gerbang pada dua orang anak kembar berambut pirang yang kemarin membuatnya malu di depan atasannya. Len tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya saat pemuda kurus bernama Leon itu membukakan gerbang untuk mereka.

"Wah, sepertinya kali ini dia tidak melupakan kita, ya kan, Len?" tanya Rin dengan nada mengejek

Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin dan menyikut kakak kembarnya.

"Aduh, apa sih Len?" tanya Rin sambil mengusah-usap sikunya

"Miku dan Kak Mikuo sudah menunggu," jawabnya, lalu menggamit tangan Rin

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Len. Lalu dia berjalan di belakang Len. Setelah beberapa langkah dari gerbang utama, gadis berbando itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pos jaga dan melihat Leon tengah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Rin menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dengan gaya mengejek pada Leon. Leon langsung tersentak dan meninggalkan pos jaganya. Rin hanya cekikikan mendapan reaksi seperti itu. Lalu gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

.

.

"Nona Miku dan Tuan Mikuo sudah menunggu Anda," kata seorang pelayan pria berambut biru panjang dan berkacamata. "Silahkan ikuti saya," tambahnya

Rin dan Len pun berjalan di belakang pelayan itu. Mereka bertiga berjalan menjauhi ruang perpustakaan dan ruang duduk pribadi Miku dan Mikuo yang terletak di bagian timur puri dan malah berjalan ke arah barat puri. Rin yang mulai bingung pun bertanya pada pelayang berkacamata itu, "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Taya?"

Pelayan berkacamata yang bernama Taya itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum membalikkan wajahnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Rin, "Tuan Mikuo berpesan bahwa saya harus membawa Anda ataupun Tuan Kaito ke Taman Mawar kesukaan Nona Miku yang berada di sayap barat puri ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Len

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu. Tuan Mikuo hanya berpesan seperti itu." Taya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, lalu kembali membalikkan wajahnya ke depan. Kemudian dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti si kembar Kagamine.

.

.

Setelah berjalan melewati lorong panjang yang menghubungkan begitu banyak ruangan, mereka bertiga sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu oak yang kokoh. Di sebelah pintu itu, terdapat sebuah meja kecil serta kursi kecil yang ditempati oleh seorang pemuda berkacamata yang berpakaian penjaga. Namun, warnanya berbeda dari pakaian penjaga yang dikenakan penjaga puri yang sering dilihat Rin dan Len, warnanya hitam dengan aksen merah marun di beberapa bagian sedangkan pakaian penjaga biasa hanya berwarna abu-abu dengan aksen hijau tua di beberapa bagiannya. Pemuda itu tengah asik membaca buku yang ada di tangannya tanpa memerhatikan kami.

Taya berdehem. "Ehm,"

Sepertinya hal itu membuat konsentrasi pemuda itu terpecah, jadi dia menengadahkan kepalanya dari bukunya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Selamat pagi, Ted." sapa Taya pada pemuda itu

"Taya. Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat

"Aku membawa teman Tuan Mikuo dan Nona Miku." jelas Taya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya

"Halo, aku Kagamine Rin! Ini kembaranku, Len!" sapa Rin

"Ya, halo. Aku Kasane Ted." kata pemuda berambut merah itu sambil sekali lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Apa Sora belum kembali?" tanya Taya

"Belum. Bocah orange itu pasti bolos lagi." Ted menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat kunciran rambutnya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri

"Hhh… Dasar… kalau dia sudah kembali, bilang padanya Momo memanggilnya." Taya ikut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Ada lagi?" Ted mengangguk

"Tidak, terimakasih Ted," Taya menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih beberapa inchi darinya itu, membuat Ted sedikit mengernyit. Taya berbalik ke arah Rin dan Len yang memerhatikan percakapannya dan Ted dari tadi. "Silahkan Tuan dan Nona ikuti saya lagi," katanya dengan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Lalu ketiga orang itu kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka setelah pintu oak yang kokoh itu dibukakan oleh Ted.

"Silahkan," katanya

"Terimakasih," kata Len, diikuti Rin yang mengangukkan kepalanya pada penjaga berambut merah itu.

.

Begitu melewati pintu oak itu, mereka bertiga disambut oleh sebuah patung pemuda yang menunggang kuda yang terbuat dari gips. Di depan patung itu terdapat sebuah bangku taman mungil yang diapit oleh dua semak bunga liar yang berwarna-warni. Kami memutari patung itu dan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu.

Tanaman yang dipotong seperti tembok menghiasi hampir seluruh pinggiran jalan setapak yang dilewati tiga orang itu. Kadang terdapat celah untuk orang keluar-masuk di antara tanaman itu. Tapi Taya yang memimpin perjalanan memutuskan untuk tidak berbelok ke arah celah-celah itu maupun ke cabang-cabang jalan setapak lain yang tak bisa lagi dihitung oleh Rin. Ketiga orang it uterus berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak lurus yang dari awal mereka pijak tanpa berbelok.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka bertiga sampai di depan sebuah gapura yang terbuat dari kayu yang dicat putih serta dirambati tanaman rambat yang berbunga warna-warni. Gapura itu ternyata berujung pada pagar kayu yang dicat putih. Di belakang pagar putih itu terdapat semak bunga liar yang terawat rapi.

"Silahkan ikuti saya," ucap Taya sambil kembali menoleh ke arah kedua remaja berambut pirang itu

'_Dari tadi kami mengikutimu…'_ kata Rin dalam hati

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Taya membuka pagar kayu pendek yang ada di depan mereka dan mempersilahkan kedua remaja itu untuk masuk. Sebuah pohon besar ditanam di tengah-tengah taman kecil itu dan dibawahnya terdapat dua bangku taman panjang dan beberapa kursi kayu kecil yang dicat putih serta dua buah meja kayu panjang yang juga dicat putih. Kedua meja kayu panjang diatur sehingga diapit oleh bangku taman saling berhadapan. Sedangkan kursi-kursi kayu yang berukuran kecil diletakkan di dekat kedua bangku taman.

Dua orang yang duduk saling berhadapan di bangku taman tengah mengobrol santai. Salah satunya sedang bertopang dagu, sedangkan satunya lagi sedang memainkan ujung syalnya. Dan orang ketiga, atau si gadis sedang memetik beberapa bunga dari semak-semak yang ada di belakang pagar putih pembatas.

"Tuan Mikuo, saya datang bersama Tuan Len dan Nona Rin," kata Taya sopan dengan badan membungkuk

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga! Terimakasih, Taya," sahut Mikuo yang langsung berdiri dari posisinya semula

Kedua remaja berambut pirang itu langsung berlari ke arah Mikuo setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan yang telah mengantar mereka. Sedangkan pelayan berkacamata itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tuan dan nonanya bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian telat lagi!" seru Miku

"Ah, jalanan benar-benar padat! Kami sampai susah berjalan!" kata Rin

"Ayolah, akui saja kalau ini adalah kebiasaan baru kalian!" kata Kaito bercanda

"Kaito, jalanan benar-benar padat! Lagi pula untuk apa telat dijadikan kebiasaan? Emang kami itu kau?" tanya Rin ketus sambil berkacak pinggang

"Hahahaha baiklah, maafkan aku." Kaito menghampiri kedua remaja itu dan menepuk kepada mereka yang tertutupi rambut pirang

"Jadi, apa kakak menemukan kuncinya?" tanya Len pada Mikuo sekaligus untuk mengubah topik

"Coba tebak?" Mikuo membalikkan pertanyaannya sambil tersenyum jahil

"Kakak menemukannya?" tebak Rin

"Entahlah!" wajah Mikuo berubah lesu, disusul oleh wajah ketiga orang lainnya.

"Tapi aku menemukan ini!" seru Mikuo dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya sambil menunjukkan gantungan bulat yang penuh dengan kunci-kunci

"Horeeee! Kalau gitu kenapa kita ga langsung ke gudang?" seru Rin penuh semangat

"Ide bagus!" Mikuo mengangguk. "Ayo!"

.

.

Sebuah bangunan besar dari kayu bercat cokelat tua berdiri di hadapan lima orang itu. Di sisi kiri dan kanan bangunan itu terdapat dua buah pohon besar yang tidak berbuah maupun berbunga, dan di beberapa bagian dinding kayunya sudah ditumbuhi tanaman rambat yang berbunga ungu. Pintunya yang berukuran sangat besar digembok dan dirantai. Dengan santai Mikuo berjalan ke arah gembok itu sambil memainkan kunci-kunci yang bergemerincing di tangan kanannya. Keempat orang lainnya menyusul dengan langkah-langkah kecil di belakangnya.

Pemuda berambut aqua itu mencoba kunci pertama. Setelah diputar berulang kali, hasilnya gagal. Bagitu juga dengan kunci kedua, ketiga, dan keempat. Namun, pemuda berambut aqua itu berhasil pada percobaannya yang kelima kali. Kuncinya berputar diiringi suara klik pelan dan gembok pun terbuka. "Yes!" Mikuo berbisik. Mendengarnya, Kaito dan Len langsung menghampiri Mikuo dan membantu pemuda itu melepas rantai yang melilit gagang pintu itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, rantai berhasil tersingkir dan kini rantai itu teronggok begitu saja di samping pintu yang sudah terbuka. Mikuo tersenyum lebar memerhatikan hasil kerjanya, "Oke, kita masuk!" katanya dengan penuh semangat. Keempat temannya pun menganggukkan kepala mereka dan berjalan mengikuti Mikuo masuk ke bangunan yang digunakan sebagai gudang keluarga Hatsune itu.

.

.

Begitu berada di dalam, mereka langsung disambut oleh kegelapan yang ada di sana. Rin bergidik ngeri saat melihat sesuatu melesat dengan cepat diantara benda-benda yang ada di sana. "Len…" dia memeluk lengan Len yang ada di sebelahnya

"Tenang saja, Rin. Paling hanya tikus," Len menoleh ke arah saudari kembarnya

"Tikus? Kuharap bukan." Miku ikut-ikutan memeluk lengan Len

"Hei, kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ke arah Rin, Len, dan Miku

"Kami takut…" kata Miku

"Kalian ya, aku tidak," kata Len

"Hei Miku, bukankah kau kuminta membawa senter?" tanya Mikuo

"Ah iya, ada di sini," Miku merogoh saku rok terusannya yang berwarna merah marun

"Ada! Tiga buah senter," katanya sambil menyerahkan senter-senter itu ke tangan kakaknya

"Aku juga bawa senter!" kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senter berwarna biru tua dari saku celana jeansnya

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kita punya empat senter. Aku satu, Kaito satu, Len satu, dan kalian satu." kata Mikuo sambil membagi-bagikan senter di tangannya

"Kita cari apa nih?" tanya Len

"Terserah, cari saja benda yang menurutmu menarik, lalu bawa kemari. Berhubung gudang ini sangat besar, jangan sampai tersesat ya." jawab Mikuo. Keempat orang lainnya menganggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing

"Kita ketemu di sini lima belas menit lagi," tambah Mikuo

"Baiklah," Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, "Ayo mulai!" serunya

.

.

[Bagian Kaito]

Kaito berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku yang penuh dengan berbagai buku berdebu dan botol-botol berbentuk aneh. Senternya terus diarahkan ke atas dan ke arah depan, sedangkan matanya terus mengikuti arah cahaya senternya yang bisa dibilang cukup kecil. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melesat dan berputar-putar di dekat kakinya. "HUWAAAAA!" seru Kaito kaget. Lelaki berambut biru itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh menyenggol sebuah rak, menimbulkan bunyi 'BRAK' yang lumayan keras dan suara 'KRAK' serta 'TRING'.

Dengan cepat Kaito kembali berdiri dan langsung mengarahkan senternya ke rak yang tadi disenggolnya—mengecek kalau-kalau ada benda yang pecah atau jatuh karenanya. Mengetahui semua baik-baik saja, Kaito membuang nafasnya lega. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola kaca menggelinding ke arah kaki Kaito dan membentur kakinya, menimbulkan suara 'TUK' pelan.

"Huh? Apa ini? Bola?" Kaito membungkuk dan mengambil bola kaca itu

Bola itu berukuran lebih kecil dari genggaman tangannya. Warnanya bening dan sedikit kusam karena tertutup debu. Kaito memutar-mutarkan bola kaca di tangannya itu sambil sesekali mengusapnya untuk membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang menempel di sana. Pemuda berambut biru itu menggenggam erat bola kaca itu. Kemudian membuka lagi genggaman tangannya. "Ternyata tidak serapuh yang kukira," kata Kaito

Kaito mengantongi bola kaca itu dan kembali berjalan.

'_Semoga ada benda menarik,'_

.

[Bagian Mikuo]

"Hatsyiiii!" suara bersin Mikuo memecah kesunyian di sana

"Ah, sial! Debunya banyak sekali!" rutuk Mikuo sambil menyeka hidungnya dengan tangan kemeja putihnya

Dia berjalan dengan tangan menutupi hidung, mencegah debu-debu yang berterbangan di sekitarnya untuk membuatnya bersin lagi. Mikuo mengedarkan pandangannya ke benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Mayoritas dari benda-benda itu adalah meja dan kursi yang tertutup kain putih kusam serta beberapa perkakas berdebu yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Mikuo menyibak kain yang menutupi sebuah meja kayu. Debu berterbangan dari kain putih yang digunakan untuk menutupi meja itu.

"Hatsyiiii!" lagi-lagi Mikuo bersin

Senternya diarahkan ke atas meja itu. Dia berusaha mencari benda menarik yang mungkin ada di atas meja itu. Sayangnya tidak ada apapun di atas meja itu. Tapi Mikuo tidak patah semangat, dicarinya laci, lalu dibukanya laci-laci itu. Memang, sebagiannya terkunci, tapi dia mengobrak-abrik laci-laci yang tidak terkunci. "Apa di sini tidak ada benda yang menarik?" umpatnya.

Mikuo kembali berjalan ke depan dan mengecek laci-laci serta rak-rak, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan satu hal pun yang menarik.

"Huh, lebih baik aku kembali saja," kata Mikuo seraya menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang, dan memutar-mutarkan senter yang ada di tangan kanannya.

.

[Bagian Miku dan Rin]

Cahaya senter yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang mereka terlihat sedikit gemetar.

"Miku, hentikan! Kau membuat cahayanya terlihat kabur!" kata Rin sambil menarik ujung baju terusan Miku

"M-maaf, Rin. Aku takut…" sahut Miku dengan suara bergetar

"Aku juga… Coba kalau Len ada di sini…" timpal Rin

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cari barang yang menarik!" usul Miku masih dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar

"Ide bagus," Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke gudang itu.

.

Miku yang bertugas memegang senter berjalan dengan langkah kecil-kecil, dia takut dengan monster yang mungkin melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memakan dirinya dan Rin. Kakinya yang tertutup kaus kaki putih selutut dan rok terusan selutut sedikit gemetar. Jari-jari lentiknya yang memegang senter pun belum berhenti bergetar.

Sedangkan Rin yang berada di belakangnya memegang erat ujung pita yang ada di bagian belakang baju terusan Miku. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, namun pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, sambil sesekali mengamati apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Rin memasang telinganya baik-baik, mencoba mendengarkan seluruh bunyi mencurigakan yang mungkin berasal dari binatang pengerat yang ditakutinya atau dari serangga-serangga lain. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"KYAAAAAAA!" seru Rin. Gadis berbando pita itu jatuh terjengkang ke belakang

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Miku panik sambil menyenteri lantai di sekitar Rin

"D-di sana…" Rin menunjuk belakang Miku dengan jari gemetar

"A-ada apa?" tanya Miku dengan suara bergetar

"Coba kau senteri," kata Rin yang masih dalam keadaan terduduk. Miku menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk. Gadis berkucir dua itu berbalik dengan perlahan dan menggerakkan senternya kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang membuat Rin sangat ketakutan.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Miku tanpa menoleh ke belakang

"Coba di sekitar sana…" Rin mengarahkan tangan Miku yang memegang senter ke arah serong kanan atas. Tiba-tiba iris aqua Miku menangkap dua benda yang berada di rak paling atas. Dua benda itu adalah dua buah topeng. Yang satu berwarna putih polos tak bermotif dan satu lagi berwarna sebagian putih dan sebagian lagi hitam. Di bagian hitamnya terdapat garis meliuk berwarna merah pekat yang berawal dari bolongan untuk mata, seakan-akan itu adalah air mata darah. Sedangkan pada bagian putihnya terdapat warna biru yang dilukis berbentuk air mata tepat di bawah bolongan untuk mata. Dan sekilas topeng itu seperti menyeringai.

"Kurasa, kita bawa ini saja," usul Miku dengan suara bergetar

"Kau bisa mengambilnya?" tanya Rin. Miku hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu gadis berkucir dua itu berjinjit dan berusaha menggapai kedua topeng itu, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kurasa kalau Kak Mikuo, pasti bisa." kata Miku. Rin mengangguk. Kemudian dia mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan pijakan.

"Ada! Kita bisa pakai kursi ini untuk pijakannya!" seru Rin sambil menarik sebuah kursi kayu mini

"Mungkin!" Miku tersenyum, lalu membantu Rin menaruh kursi itu di tempat yang tepat. Kemudian gadis berkucir dua itu menaiki kursi itu dan mengambil kedua topeng yang sempat mengejutkan mereka itu. "Rin, tangkap!" Miku melemparkan topeng-topeng itu pada Rin yang siap menangkapnya di bawah

"Hup! Yak, aku dapat!" seru Rin

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali!" ajak Miku yang sudah turun dari kursi itu. Rin mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Miku.

.

[Bagian Len]

Len berjalan dengan langkah kecil diantara furnitur-furnitur tua serta rak-rak yang dijejali berbagai benda. Matanya terus mencari barang menarik yang mungkin berada di rak-rak itu. Len mengamati setiap baris rak serta setiap furnitur yang dilewatinya, kalau-kalau ada barang menarik yang terselip di sana. Tapi nihil, dia tidak menemukan satu benda pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Len menghela nafasnya dan terus berjalan, membiarkan kakinya yang memimpin pencariannya.

Kakinya terus berjalan ke depan tanpa berhenti, hingga membuat Len harus mengingat jalan yang dilewatinya sebelumnya. Kakinya belum juga memutuskan untuk berhenti saat matanya melihat dinding kayu gudang itu. Len malah mempercepat langkahnya, karena dia merasa akan menemukan benda menarik di ujung gudang itu.

Saat wajahnya berada di depan dinding kayu, Len menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari benda menarik yang mungkin ada di sana. Len mengarahkan senternya ke berbagai arah sambil terus mencari benda menarik. Tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap kilatan cahaya. Len langsung menoleh ke arah kilatan cahaya tersebut dan menemukan sebuah cermin besar yang hampir setengahnya tertutup sebuah kain putih yang kusam. _'Ternyata hanya cermin…'_ pikir Len. Dia menarik kain putih itu hingga kain itu jatuh ke lantai kayu dengan halus.

Len menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. Sepertinya sedikit berbeda, wajahnya jadi lebih tembem, badannya jadi lebih pendek, dan matanya jadi berwarna kuning. Len mengucek matanya dengan tangan kirinya dan kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar itu. Normal. Bocah lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan poni berantakan serta mata biru. _'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,'_ Len menghela nafasnya.

Sekali lagi Len melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lagi-lagi terlihat bocah setingginya dengan rambut sedikit panjang yang tergerai dan poni berantakan persis miliknya, namun rambut bocah itu berwarna hitam. Dan lagi mata bocah itu yang berwarna kuning berbeda dari matanya yang sebiru sapphire. Kali ini bocah di balik cermin itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"HUWAAAAAA!" teriak Len kaget sambil melemparkan senternya. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan mata masih terpaku pada cermin besar di depannya. Dengan terburu-buru diambilnya lagi senternya yang tadi terlempar. Lalu Len mengucek matanya sekali lagi dan melihat bayangannya di cermin sekali lagi. Aneh, lagi-lagi bayangannya kembali menjadi normal. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, Len berjalan menuju pintu utama—tempat awal mereka berlima—berusaha meninggalkan cermin besar itu dengan cepat.

Tanpa disadarinya sesosok bayangan bocah berambut hitam tengah memerhatikannya dari balik cermin dengan mata kuningnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO CHAPTER III: ANOTHER WORLD

* * *

**

.

Yahha! Behind the Mirror chapter II akhirnya selesaaai! ^o^ Saku akui, Saku ngerjain fic ini sedikit terburu-buru, soalnya udah terlambat dari target yang Saku tentuin (maklum, minggu lalu Saku sakit, jadi sama sekali ga bisa nyentuh komputer). Nah, karena Saku ngerjainnya buru-buru, mohon maaf kalau banyak typo…

Seperti biasaa Saku mau bilang makasih ya sama Readers yang udah mau baca fic Saku… Apalagi yang mau review…

Ngomong-ngomong ini balesan reviewnya…

**coba tebak**: biar Saku tebak, Adlina? Hahaha makasih sayaaang… Emang rin len di bayanganmu gimana nak?

**fuyugami ryo**: Waaai makasih ya udah mau baca dan review fic Saku lagi… Ryo baaiiik deh… Maksih ya, untuk kali ini Saku bener-bener mikirin idenya, jadi mohon maaf kalau kadang lama di update…

**Nacchan Sakura**: Waaa makasih Nacchan! Ini udah diterusin…

.

Sekali lagi makasih buat Reades yang udah mau ngereview… Soalnya Saku butuh banget reviewnya… Oke deh, segitu aja chapter ini! TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. ANOTHER WORLD

.

Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di balik cermin? Ketika kau tahu, bisakah kau mengingkarinya? CHAPTER III: ANOTHER WORLD: …Apakah yang ada dalam cermin?…

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

.

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

.

* * *

.

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat!_

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih hebat!_

_Aku ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi!_

_Aku ingin dunia melihatku!_

_.

* * *

_

_Murasaki Sakura Presents:_

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

**CHAPTER III: ANOTHER WORLD**

_…Apakah yang ada dalam cermin?…_

* * *

.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan anak lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang bergelung malas dibalik selimutnya. Anak lelaki itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian anak lelaki itu mengucek matanya sebentar dan menuruni tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia berjalan malas ke arah pintu kamarnya dan perlahan membukanya. Tampaklah seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan bando berpita menghiasi kepalanya.

"Pagi, Len." sapa gadis itu ramah. Si pemilik nama hanya menggaruk rambut jabriknya yang juga berwarna pirang dengan malas. "Tumben kau bangun telat," imbuh si gadis

"Hmm… Oh ya?" sahut anak lelaki yang bernama Len itu. Gadis bernama Rin itu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Sekarang, cepat bersiap! Kita akan pergi ke rumah Miku lagi!" seru Rin dengan penuh semangat

"Hm? Iya… Iya…" kata Len dengan malas. Kemudian Rin berjalan meninggalkan Len yang masih setengah sadar berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Len berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju kamar mandi. Dia masih memikirkan tentang bayangan di pantulan cermin yang dilihatnya kemarin. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat rupa anak lelaki berambut hitam yang dilihatnya di cermin kemarin. Tapi sayangnya Len hanya mampu mengingat anak lelaki itu dengan samar. Len hanya mengingat rambut hitam kelam milik anak itu yang sepanjang rambut pirangnya jika tergerai, juga mata kuning milik anak itu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk, serta kemeja hitam tak berlengan yang dikenakan anak lelaki itu. Dia tidak mengingat detil lainnya tentang anak itu. Tapi entah mengapa Len merasa bahwa anak berambut hitam itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Tanpa terasa anak lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia membukanya, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu.

Len berjalan ke arah wastafel. Lalu dia menyalakan keran dan mencuci mukanya. Len mengambil handuk putih yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar mandi dan mengeringkan mukanya yang basah. Kemudian Len mengambil sebuah sikat gigi berwarna kuning dan pasta gigi rasa mint. Sesaat kemudian Len sibuk menyikat giginya sambil memandangi cermin yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke bayangan anak lelaki misterius berambut hitam yang dilihatnya kemarin. _'Siapa ya anak itu? Apa itu hanya halusinasiku saja?'_ pikir Len. Len meludah ke wastafel dan berkumur, tapi pikirannya belum juga beranjak dari apa yang dilihatnya kemarin.

Ditatapnya cermin di hadapannya dengan setengah hati. Lalu Len memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. "Itu hanya halusinasi," katanya pada diri sendiri dengan tegas. Setelah itu dibukanya kedua mata sapphirenya lagi. Betapa terkejutnya Len ketika mendapati sepasang mata kuning tengah menatapnya dari balik cermin—persis kemarin. "HUWAAAAAAAAA!" seru Len

Tubuhnya yang terjengkang ke belakang mendarat dengan kasar di atas lantai keramik kamar mandi yang keras. Dikuceknya kedua matanya, kemudian diarahkannya pandangannya ke cermin itu—hanya untuk memastikan apakah bayangan itu halusinasinya atau bukan. Ternyata Len sama sekali tidak berhalusinasi, buktinya anak lelaki sebayanya dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam kelam dan mata kuning tengah menatapnya dari balik cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandinya.

Len berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan sambil menjadikan kloset yang ada di dekatnya sebagai pegangan. Dengan sebelah tangan memegang pinggiran kloset dan sebelah tangan memegang dadanya, Len berdiri. Setelah beberapa detik menenangkan diri, Len kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah cermin. Bayangan anak berambut hitam dan bermata kuning itu masih tetap di sana. Memandangnya dengan tatapan matanya yang menusuk. Perlahan-lahan Len melangkahkan kakinya ke arah cermin itu.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras membuat Len sedikit kaget. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci rapat. "Len, ada apa?" seru Neru dari luar

"Hah? T-tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Len balik berteriak

"Kau yakin?" tanya Neru

"Yeah," sahut Len

"Baiklah…" kata Neru sebelum terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Len membuang nafas dan kembali menoleh ke arah cermin. Namun, lagi-lagi bayangan anak berambut hitam itu lenyap begitu saja digantikan bayangan dirinya yang berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata sapphire. Lagi-lagi Len mengucek matanya dan mencari-cari bayangan anak lelaki asing itu. Tapi bayangan itu tak juga ditemukannya. Akhirnya Len menyerah dan memutuskan untuk segera mandi.

.

.

Lima orang remaja sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah ruangan bernuansa hijau yang penuh dengan rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Mereka sibuk memperbincangkan hal-hal yang mereka temui kemarin di gudang.

"Kau tahu? Seperti yang kubilang kemarin, sepertinya aku sedang sial!" seru Mikuo setelah menghela nafas

"Yeah, aku juga. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan hal menarik kecuali bola kaca itu." timpal Kaito

"Sepertinya kali ini kita juga tidak menemukan benda menarik, ya kan, Rin?" tanya Miku. Rin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Ya, hanya dua topeng itu saja," timpal Rin

Len memandangi kembaran dan ketiga temannya tengah sibuk dengan cerita tentang pengalaman mereka masing-masing di gudang Keluarga Hatsune kemarin. Pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang ke bayangan anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sempat dilihatnya tadi pagi. Dibiarkannya bayangan anak laki-laki itu memenuhi benaknya. Suara-suara Mikuo, Miku, Kaito, dan Rin pun terdengar semakin jauh dan jauh.

"Kurasa kita semua sedang sial kemarin!" Mikuo menyimpulkan

"Mungkin," Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya, diikuti Miku dan Rin

"Bagaimana denganmu, Len? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik? Seingatku kau belum menceritakan apa-apa sejak kemarin." tanya Mikuo. Len masih membiarkan pikirannya melayang ke bayangan anak lelaki misterius itu

"Len?" panggil Mikuo. Len belum juga memberikan respon

"Hei, Len!" panggil Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Len. Len yang kaget langsung terlonjak

"E-eh? A-apa?" tanyanya kebingungan

"Kau ini… sedang melamun ya?" tanya Rin

"Kurasa," Len mengangkat bahunya

"Jadi, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" Mikuo kembali mengulang pertanyaannya

"A-aku," Len sedikit terbata, "Mungkin, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik…" gumam Len

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke sini?" tanya Miku dengan antusias

"Tapi, aku sendiri tidak yakin, apakah itu bisa dibilang menarik atau tidak." kata Len ragu-ragu

"Memangnya benda apa sih itu?" tanya Kaito

"Cermin," gumam Len

"Apa?"

"Cermin," ulang Len dengan suara yang lebih keras

"Cermin? Cermin apa?" Mikuo menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya

"Lebih baik kita pastikan dulu," kata Len sambil berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya

"Baiklah," Mikuo mengangguk. Mereka berlima pun meninggalkan perpustakaan bernuansa hijau itu dan mulai berjalan di lorong-lorong panjang menuju gudang Keluarga Hatsune.

.

.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda?" tanya penjaga berambut merah yang ditemui Rin dan Len kemarin, Kasane Ted

"Apa kau yang menyimpan kunci gudang lama?" Mikuo bertanya balik padanya

"B-bukan saya. Sora yang menyimpannya, Tuan." jawab Ted sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Lalu dimana Suiga?" tanya Mikuo lagi

"Tadi dia izin sebentar untuk menemui Momo,"

"Begitu ya… Terima kasih, Kasane."

"Sama-sama, Tuan," Ted membungkuk pada kelima orang yang ada di hadapannya sebelum kelima orang itu beranjak pergi.

.

.

Mikuo berjalan di paling depan, memimpin teman-teman dan adiknya untuk mencari penjaga bernama Suiga Sora. Mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong panjang yang juga bernuansa hijau, melewati banyak pintu kayu yang ukurannya besar-besar. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tangga dari batu marmer putih. Kemudian mereka berlima menuruni tangga itu menuju ke lantai bawah atau sebut saja _basement_.

Setelah menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir, mereka dapat melihat banyak maid dan butler yang berlalu-lalang, mereka semua terlihat sibuk. Ada yang menenteng nampan kosong, ada yang membawa troli besi berisi berbagai makanan, ada yang sibuk menenteng ember dan alat pengepel serta sapu, tapi ada juga yang mondar-mandir dengan tangan kosong. Mikuo menghampiri seorang maid berambut merah panjang. "Namine, apa kau melihat Momone?" tanya Mikuo pada gadis itu

"Tidak, tuan. Maaf," maid itu membungkuk pada Mikuo dan langsung bertanya pada temannya, "Hei, Uta, kau lihat Momo?" tanya maid yang dipanggil Namine itu pada seorang maid lain berambut ungu

"Momo?" maid itu menoleh

"Ya,"

"Kalau tidak salah tadi pergi ke arah sana bersama Sora. Memang ada apa Ritsu?" jawab maid berambut ungu yang dipanggil Uta itu sambil menunjuk ke arah lorong yang bercabang ke kiri

"Tuan Mikuo mencarinya." bisik Namine Ritsu pada si rambut ungu. Sedangkan maid berambut ungu itu hanya mengangguk-angguk

"Ke sana?" Mikuo kembali memastikan jawaban maid itu

"Ya, tuan muda," maid bernama Uta itu mengangguk

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Utane." Mikuo mengangguk singkat. "Terimakasih, Namine," tambah Mikuo sambil tersenyum pada kedua maid itu

"Sama-sama," balas kedua maid itu bersamaan

Kemudian Mikuo, Miku, Kaito, Rin, dan Len pun meninggalkan kedua maid itu dan berjalan ke arah lorong yang ditunjuk oleh maid berambut ungu bernama Utane Uta tadi.

.

.

Tampaklah seorang gadis yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan Miku. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda tergerai di punggungnya, baju maid yang dikenakannya tampak rapi, dan nampan kayu yang dibawanya diletakkan di depan perutnya. Gadis itu tengah mengobrol dengan seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran juga dengannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna orange mengingatkan Rin pada jeruk kesukaannya. Seragam penjaga anak lelaki itu sama dengan seragam penjaga yang dikenakan penjaga bernama Kasane Ted—berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah marun di beberapa bagiannya. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bulat yang penuh dengan rencengan kunci yang terkadang sibuk bergemerincing tergantung di pinggangnya. Kedua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu langsung berpaling ke arah lima orang yang baru saja datang.

"Ah! Tuan Mikuo! Nona Miku!" seru maid itu, kemudian dia dan penjaga berambut orange itu langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam

"Momone, boleh aku pinjam Suiga sebentar?" tanya Mikuo dengan tenang

"Eh, ah, s-saya, m-maksud saya, tentu saja boleh!" seru maid itu tergagap. Kemudian anak lelaki berseragam penjaga itu menghampiri Mikuo yang sudah maju beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya penjaga itu

"Aku hanya ingin pinjam kunci gudang lama."

"Kunci gudang lama?" penjaga yang dipanggil Suiga itu memandang Mikuo dan teman-temannya dengan tatapan bingung. Mikuo mengangguk.

"Sebentar," penjaga itu mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk bulat yang dipenuhi rencengan kunci dari pinggangnya, kemudian memilah satu-persatu kunci itu sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah kunci berwarna perak yang diberi nomor 258. Setelah melepas kunci dari gantungannya, penjaga itu memberikan kunci itu pada Mikuo. "Silahkan, tuan,"

"Terimakasih, Suiga." Mikuo mengangguk singkat pada penjaga itu. Penjaga itu membalasnya dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Setelah penjaga itu bangun, Mikuo kembali berjalan ke arah keempat temannya, kemudian mereka pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan maid berambut pink itu dengan penjaga berambut orange itu.

.

.

Kaito dan Len menyimpan rantai dan gembok yang mengunci gudang lama keluarga Hatsune di samping pintu sementara Mikuo mencoba membuka pintu kayunya. Sekali lagi pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan beberapa barang yang penuh debu yang teronggok di dalamnya. Mereka saling berpandangan seakan saling bertanya siapa yang akan masuk duluan. Tapi, karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Mikuo memutuskan untuk berjalan duluan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berlima sudah masuk ke dalam gudang gelap itu.

Rin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Len yang berada di sampingnya, Miku juga melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu merapat pada Len. Sedangkan Kaito hanya terkikik geli memandang kelakuan kedua anak perempuan itu dari belakang dan Mikuo yang memegang senter biru milik Kaito memimpin di depan. "Miku, apa kau tidak membawa senter lagi?" tanya Kaito

"Tidak. Maaf, aku lupa," kata Miku

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Kaito tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Miku. Miku hanya tersenyum

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan, Len?" tanya Mikuo setelah menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Len

"Sudah kukatakan, sebuah cermin." jawab Len

"Dimana tepatnya cermin itu?" tanya Mikuo lagi, kemudian menyerahkan senter biru yang tadi dipegangnya kepada Len. Len mengambil senter itu dengan ragu, kemudian maju beberapa langkah.

"Kemari, ikuti aku," kata Len pelan. Semua menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan di belakang Len.

.

.

Len mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan yang dilaluinya kemarin. Namun karena banyaknya barang dan kurangnya cahaya, Len menjadi sedikit bingung. Diarahkannya senter di tangan kanannya ke segala arah, mencoba mencari jalan yang benar. Sedangkan keempat orang yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya mengikuti langkah-langkah kecilnya dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di dekat kaki Miku dengan cepat, membuat gadis berkucir dua itu menjerit ketakutan, "KYAAAAAAAAAA APA ITU?" Miku langsung berlari kea rah Kaito yang ada di belakangnya dan memeluk lengannya

"Tenang saja, Miku, mungkin itu hanya tikus," kata Kaito santai sambil sedikit terkikik geli. Mendengar hal itu, Len langsung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke belakang melihat teman-temannya. Sedangkan Rin langsung merapat pada Mikuo yang berjalan sedikit di depannya.

Miku mencubit lengan Kaito "Aw! Aduh, kau ini apa-apaan sih, Miku?" tanya Kaito sambil mengusap-usap bagian lengannya yang tadi dicubit Miku

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku!" Miku menggembungkan pipinya sedikit

"Hehehe maaf. Tapi aku tidak menakut-nakutimu kok!" Kaito menampakkan cengiran khasnya

"Hmph!" Miku kembali menggembungkan pipinya

"Hei, sudahlah. Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" tanya Mikuo. Miku dan Kaito saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan perjalanan," kata Mikuo sebelum menepuk pundak Len singkat. Len mengangguk dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Mereka terus berjalan diantara barang-barang bekas yang tertutup kain putih dan tumpukan debu di sana-sini. Tak ada suara di sana kecuali suara langkah kaki dan suara nafas mereka sendiri—juga terkadang suara bersin Mikuo. Keempat orang itu kecuali Len sedang sibuk menebak-nebak cermin seperti apakah yang menarik perhatian Len.

"Ke sini," bisik Len sebelum dia berbelok menuju celah kecil diantara sebuah meja kayu yang tertutup kain putih dan sebuah lemari kayu tua yang sangat besar dan berat. Keempat orang lainnya hanya mengikuti arah langkah kaki Len tanpa menjawab. Len kembali memainkan senternya, mencari-cari dinding gudang. Dan dia menemukannya. Anak lelaki bermata sapphire itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke pojok gudang itu. Kemudian berlari dengan cukup cepat.

"Hei, Len! Tunggu!" seru Rin. Tapi Len tidak bisa menunggu. Anak lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang bayangan misterius yang sudah dua kali dilihatnya. "LEN!" panggil Rin lagi. Lagi-lagi Len tidak menjawab. Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum mempercepat langkahnya juga. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memerhatikan anak kembar itu, kemudian ikut mempercepat langkah juga. Akhirnya Len sampai di pojok ruangan. Dia mengarahkan senternya ke berbagai arah untuk mencari pantulan cahaya dari senternya seperti yang dilihatnya kemarin. _'Ketemu!'_ batinnya. Len beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati cermin itu.

Dia mengamati setiap detil cermin itu yang dilewatkannya kemarin. Ternyata itu adalah cermin yang sudah cukup tua. Cerminnya sudah tidak jernih lagi—tapi sedikit kusam karena usia. Pinggirannya pun dipenuhi ukiran-ukiran yang rumit yang dipenuhi debu. Dan kain putih kusam yang menutupi cermin itu kemarin masih teronggok di depan cermin itu.

Pandangan Len kembali jatuh pada cermin itu. Dia menatap bayangannya lekat-lekat. Normal. Anak lelaki berambut pirang dikucir dengan poni berantakan, mata sebiru langit, mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dilipat sampai siku, vest cokelat muda yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan, celana hitam selutut, dan ikat pinggang berwarna hitam-kuning. Ya, yang dilihatnya adalah bayangan dari Kagamine Len, bukan bayangan anak lelaki dari anak lelaki misterius itu.

Len menutup matanya dan membuang nafasnya dengan lega. _'Jadi itu memang hanya halusinasiku saja…'_ batinnya lega. Anak lelaki berambut berambut pirang itu kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil 'Kurasa aku hanya kecapekan karena membantu membereskan kebun Dell dan jadi berhalusinasi tentang anak itu,' Len meyakinkan dirinya

"Len!" suara Rin membuyarkan pikiran Len. Si pemilik nama menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan dilihatnya empat orang temannya sedang berlari ke arahnya

"Kau ini mengagetkan kami saja! Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu?" tanya Kaito

"Maaf," kata Len

"Dimaafkan. Tapi lain kali jangan membuat kami kaget ya!" sahut Miku dengan senyum. Len menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jadi?" tanya Kaito lagi

Len menoleh kearah Kaito dan mengangguk lagi. Dia menunjuk ke arah cermin yang ada sebelah kanannya.

"Ini cermin yang kau bilang itu?" tanya Mikuo

"Yeah. Tapi kurasa tidak semenarik kemarin. Kurasa aku hanya berhalusinasi," jawab Len. Sepertinya kalimat terakhir Len cukup untuk membuat Rin dan Miku saling pandang dengan tatapan penuh tanya

"Coba pinjam senternya," kata Mikuo. Len menyerahkan senter biru di tangannya pada Mikuo. Kemudian remaja berambut aqua itu mengarahkan cahaya senternya ke cermin yang ditunjuk Len.

"A-apa?" serunya kaget. Matanya terbelalak kaget menatap pantulan cermin yang tampak di matanya

"Ada apa?" tanya kaito sambil menepuk pundak Mikuo

"I-itu…" Mikuo tergagap, tapi tangannya menunjuk ke cermin yang berada di samping kanan Len

"Mustahil!" seru Kaito. Seruan Kaito membuat Rin dan Miku menatap cermin itu juga. Seketika mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat bayangan yang terpantul di cermin

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Len pada teman-temannya yang masih tercengang. Sunyi, tak ada yang menjawab.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Len menoleh ke arah cermin itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan bayangan misterius yang menghantui pikirannya sejak kemarin kembali terlihat. Len dapat melihat rambutnya yang hitam mencapai bagian belakang tengkuknya, juga mata kuningnya yang menusuk, kemeja hitam tak berlengannya, dan dasi putih yang melilit rapi di lehernya. Len memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadap cermin—begitu pula bayangan anak misterius itu. Len mengangkat tangan kanannya, anak itu mengangkat tangan kirinya. Len menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya, anak itu menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya. Len memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, anak itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Lalu perlahan-lahan disentuhnya permukaan cermin itu dengan menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya, anak itu juga menyentuh permukaan cermin menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya dengan perlahan. Permukaan cermin terasa dingin di kulit Len yang hangat. Namun tiba-tiba rasa dingin itu hilang digantikan oleh rasa hangat. Len terbelalak kaget, sedangkan anak misterius itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Len menarik tangannya lagi dan kembali menatap mata kuning anak itu.

"Len… itu…" bisikan Rin membuyarkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di otak Len. Anak lelaki berambut pirang itu menoleh pada saudari kembarnya.

"…siapa?" sambung Rin. Len terdiam. Rin maju selangkah demi selangkah dan mulai mendekati saudara kembarnya yang masih terpaku di depan cermin itu. Seiring dengan langkah Rin yang semakin mendekat, Len kembali memandang permukaan cermin yang menampakkan bayangan anak misterius itu.

Rin berdiri dengan ragu disamping saudara kembarnya dan merapatkan diri padanya. "Len…" bisik gadis itu

Si pemilik nama menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat ruang kosong di sebelah bayangan misterius itu, tempat dimana seharusnya Rin berada.

"Rin, kenapa bayanganmu tidak ada?" bisiknya

"A-apa?" Rin mengucek matanya dan berjalan mendekati cermin. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, bayangan Rin tak juga muncul di cermin itu. Gadis berbando itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati teman-temannya sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan saudara kembarnya. Tapi, tidak ada bayangan mereka di cermin itu. Cermin itu hanya memantulkan bayangan anak misterius yang harus Rin akui bahwa mirip dengan Len. Bayangan anak misterius dalam cermin itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Apa ini masih salah satu dari halusinasiku?'_ batinnya

Lagi-lagi Len menjulurkan telapak tangan kanannya dan disentuhnya permukaan cermin dengan tangannya itu. Bayangan anak itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, tappi menggunakan tangan kirinya. Len dapat merasakan permukaan dingin cermin itu, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya tiba-tiba rasa dingin itu berubah menjadi hangat. Seakan-akan Len sedang menyentuh kulit makhluk hidup yang masih bernafas, bukannya permukaan cermin.

Bayangan anak lelaki misterius itu menarik tangannya menjauh dari permukaan cermin, membuat Len kembali merasakan dinginnya permukaan cermin. Len melakukan hal yang sama sambil memandangi anak itu dengan penuh tanya. Sedang anak itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pandangan itu, dia hanya mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda bahwa dia sangat bingung. Perlahan anak itu membuka kepalan tangan kirinya dan mengisyaratkan Len untuk menghampiri dirinya. Len hanya diam di tempatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak yakin akan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Len," Mikuo menepuk bahu anak lelaki pirang itu, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak

"Inikah yang kau maksud menarik?" sambung Mikuo. Len mengangguk

"Aku juga melihatnya pagi ini di rumah," tambah Len

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kaito

"Entahlah," Len menggelengkan kepalanya

Len kembali menoleh ke cermin. Dia melihat anak lelaki misterius itu masih berdiri di sana dan mengisyaratkan Len untuk menghampirinya. Dengan langkah ragu, Len berjalan menghampiri cermin itu kembali menyentuh permukaannya. Len membayangkan akan menyentuh permukaan keras dan dingin seperti sebelumnya, tapi ternyata yang disentuhnya adalah zat tak padat yang mirip air. Hal itu membuat tangannya melesak masuk ke dalam cermin tua itu. Dengan spontan Len menariknya. "A-apa itu?" serunya

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Kaito

"Coba letakkan tanganmu di cermin itu," gumam Len

"Hm? Baiklah…" Kaito meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di permukaan cermin itu. Dia pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Len, tangan kirinya melesak masuk ke dalam cermin itu. "A-apa?"

Mikuo, Miku, dan Rin mengamati bagaimana tangan Kaito masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Mereka bertiga hanya saling berpandangan dalam tatapan bingung.

"Kurasa ada sesuatu di balik sana," perkataan Rin sepertinya menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka berlima. Miku mengangguk, "Kurasa Rin benar," katanya

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kaito

"Masuk ke sana?" usul Rin

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin kita ke sana?" seru Mikuo

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Rin

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik sana, kan?" Mikuo balik bertanya

"Justru karena tidak tahu, ya kita cari tahu!" Rin berkacak pinggang. "Kurasa di sana tidak akan ada hewan buas yang mengerikan," sambungnya

"Kurasa Rin benar. Anak itu sepertinya mengajak kita ke sana," kata Miku pelan sambil menunjuk anak lelaki misterius itu

Hening. Tak ada yang memberi tanggapan. Semuanya sibuk memerhatikan apa yang terpantul di cermin. Namun hasilnya nihil, perbedaan dari benda asli dan pantulan di cermin tua itu hanyalah anak lelaki misterius itu. Sisanya semuanya sama, meja kayu yang penuh debu, sofa empuk yang ditutupi kain putih kusam, bangku-bangku kecil, lemari-lemari kokoh yang berdebu disana-sini.

"Aku akan ke sana," Len memecah keheningan

"Len? K-kau?" Mikuo terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Len

"Ya, aku ingin tahu siapa dia," jawab Len dengan mantap

"Aku ikut," kata Rin dengan antusias

"Kalau begitu aku ikut juga!" kata Kaito

"Hhh… Apa boleh buat… Aku juga akan ikut," Mikuo menghela nafas

"Aku juga!" Miku menganggukkan kepalanya

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut!" kata Mikuo tegas

"Aku juga ingin ikut… Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya," Miku memainkan pita-pita di baju terusannya

"Tidak!"

"Tapi…"

"Biarkan saja Miku ikut. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga kan?" tanya Kaito santai

"T-tapi…" Mikuo melirik wajah Miku yang dipenuhi antusiasme. Rasanya dia tidak tega jika harus memadamkan antusiasme adik tersayangnya dengan satu kata. "Baiklah… Kau boleh ikut…"

"Yeaaah! Terimakasih kak!" Miku memeluk erat Mikuo, sedangkan Mikuo hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Miku ringan.

"Baiklah, siap?" Len memberi aba-aba. Semua mengangguk

"Ayo,"

.

.

Mereka berlima terjatuh di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang terasa empuk di bawah mereka. Masing-masing masih sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Len mencoba membuka matanya, namun sangat sulit entah karena apa. Satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu adalah tempat itu dipenuhi cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan sehingga membuat matanya harus beradaptasi terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, kau yakin mereka orangnya?" tanya suara baritone yang pasti dimiliki oleh seorang pria

"Yeah," sahut suara lain

"Aku tidak percaya,"kata suara pertama dengan nada meremehkan

"Apa kau bilang—"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar terus!" kata suara ketiga yang pasti dimiliki seorang anak gadis

"Hei, Rui, jangan dihentikan dulu. Ini semakin menarik!" kata suara keempat dengan nada jahil

"Cukuuuup!" gadis itu berteriak. Sesaat kemudian hening, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. "Hei… kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya si gadis

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja," suara keempat berkata sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Kaito dengan jari telunjuknya yang dicat merah

"Ummhh… Kalian… siapa?" tanya Len lemah sambil mengucek matanya yang sakit

"Kami? Hahahaha kurasa lebih baik kujelaskan saat teman-temanmu sudah sepenuhnya sadar!" kata pemilik suara baritone

"Ummhh…" Pandangan Len mulai jelas, kini dia bisa melihat sosok-sosok yang tadi bertengkar di dekat mereka. Len melihat empat orang dengan umur berbeda-beda sedang mengelilingi mereka. Sosok pertama bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat, namun sebagian rambut di bagian samping wajahnya dicat merah senada dengan warna baju luarannya. Dia menggunakan aksesori yang terlihat seperti sabuk di kedua pergelangan tangan serta pergelangan kakinya sebuah. Dan sebuah sabuk merah meliliti pinggangnya. Baju luarannya yang berlengan panjang itu tidak dikancingkan, memperlihatkan baju berwarna hitam yang menutupi dadanya.

Kemudian sosok kedua adalah anak lelaki misterius yang dilihat Len dan teman-temannya tadi. Tapi sekarang Len dapat melihat sosoknya lebih jelas. Rambutnya yang hitam dibiarkan tergerai mencapai tengkuknya, matanya yang kuning memandang tajam, dan kulitnya seputih porselen. Kemeja hitam beraksen kuning yang dikenakannya berbeda di bagian lengannya—yang kanan berlengan panjang sedangkan yang kiri lengannya terpisah. Dasi putih melingkar rapi di lehernya. Celana abu-abu yang dikenakannya terlihat rapi ditambah dengan sabuk berwarna hitam-putih juga sepatu putih dengan sedikit aksen kuning

Lalu sosok ketiga adalah versi perempuan dari sosok kedua. Rambut mereka sama-sama hitam, namun rambut gadis ini memakai jepit untuk menahan poninya dan pita putih di bagian belakang kepalanya. Matanya juga yang berwarna kuning sama menusuknya dengan sosok kedua, juga kulitnya yang seputih porselen. Tapi gadis ini mengenakan baju putih tak berlengan yang bagian bawahnya berbentuk zig-zag serta vest tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan pita putih terikat manis di kerahnya. Ditambah dengan rok abu-abu selutut dan celana hitam ketat juga ikat pinggang hitam-putih dan sepatu putih dengan sedikit aksen kuning

Sosok keempat sangat mirip dengan Kaito. Hanya warna rambut dan gaya berpakaiannya saja yang berbeda. Badannya tinggi dan bisa dikatakan kurus. Warna rambutnya yang merah serasi dengan mata dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Pakaiannya seperti mantel berbahan ringan berwarna putih dengan aksen merah dan kuning di beberapa bagian. Mantel itu sama sekali tidak dikancingkan, memperlihatkan kaos hitam ketat yang dikenakannya sebagai dalaman. Celana cokelatnya terlihat sangat pas di kakinya dilengkapi dengan ikat pinggang berwarna hitam polos dan sepatu berwarna putih dengan aksen merah.

Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi kesamaan mereka. Earphone. Mereka semua menggunakan earphone, meskipun dengan berbagai warna dan ukuran. "Selamat datang di, Hyuponia," kata mereka berempat

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO CHAPTER IV: REFLECTIONS AND SHADOWS**

**

* * *

**

.

Akhirnya chapter III selesai jugaa! Fyuuh… Saku ngerjainnya dengan penuh pengorbanan nih! (ngaco tuh *gaploked*) Gomen kalau updatenya bener-bener lama… -_- Aih, jadi ga enak sama Readers yang udah penasaran sama fic ini… Oh ya mohon maaf juga ya kalau banyak typo, penuh dengan OOCness, dan ceritanya aneh bin ga jelas. Thanks for all Readers! Baik yang ngereview ataupun yang hanya jadi Silent Readers! Saku seneng kalau ada orang yang mau baca fic Saku! ^u^

And, special thanks to: **RIO ADITYA PERMANA** a.k.a **FUYUGAMI RYO**! Thanks ya udah bantuin Saku bikin fic ini… Tanpa bantuanmu, fic ini ga akan jadi gini *lebay mode: ON*

.

Ini dia balesan riviewnya…

**coba tebak:** Oh ya? Makasih ya Adliin…

**fuyugami ryo:** Sip deh! Eh makasih ya udah bantuin Saku di chapter ini ^^

**Nacchan Sakura:** Ini udah di update… Semoga Nacchan suka dan makin penasaran… hehehe

.

Sekali lagi thanks for all Readers! Dan boleh Saku minta review…? Soalnya Saku butuh masukan dan pendapat Readers semua supaya fic ini bisa jadi lebih baik lagi… *tampoled gara-gara bacot*


	4. Reflections and Shadows

.

Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di balik cermin? Ketika kau tahu, bisakah kau mengingkarinya? CHAPTER IV: REFLECTIONS AND SHADOWS: …Kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau. Kita adalah satu…

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

.

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

.

* * *

_._

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat!_

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih hebat!_

_Aku ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi!_

_Aku ingin dunia melihatku!_

_.

* * *

_

_Murasaki Sakura Presents:_

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

**CHAPTER IV: REFLECTIONS AND SHADOWS**

…_Kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau. Kita adalah satu…

* * *

_

.

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah di luar sebuah pondok kecil. Meskipun begitu, angin berhembus cukup kencang, membuat para penghuni pondok itu sama sekali tidak merasa kepanasan. Sembilan orang tengah mengerjakan berbagai aktivitas di dalam pondok itu. Ada yang sibuk bertengkar, ada yang sibuk melamun, ada yang sibuk membuat minuman, dan ada juga yang sibuk saling memerhatikan.

"Silahkan tehnya," kata seorang gadis berambut hitam yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi sembilan gelas teh hangat

"Terimakasih," kata seorang remaja berambut aqua, Mikuo

Seorang anak lelaki yang sangat mirip dengan gadis berambut hitam tadi langsung meletakkan gelas-gelas berisi teh hangat itu di meja kayu yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Kaito langsung mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap isinya. "Hei, teh ini enak!" katanya

"Benarkah? Terimakasih," gadis berambut hitam tersenyum manis

"Sama-sama." Kaito membalas senyumannya. Tiba-tiba Kaito merinding. Dia merasa ada aura pembunuh di dekatnya.

"Hei, tak usah genit-genitan segala dengan Rui. Bisa-bisa kau dibunuh," bisik pemuda berambut merah yang sangat mirip dengan Kaito

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito kebingungan, tapi pemuda itu masih bisa merasakan aura pembunuh yang makin memancar. Kaito merasakan tatapan menusuk dari sampingnya. Lalu dia pun menoleh ke arah sumber tatapan itu. Dilihatnya anak lelaki berambut hitam yang mirip dengan gadis berambut hitam itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Kaito juga dapat merasakan aura pembunuh yang dirasakannya juga berasal dari anak lelaki itu

"Rei!" panggil gadis berambut hitam. Suara gadis itu sukses membuat si pemilik nama sedikit terlonjak. "Jangan menakut-nakuti Kaito," lanjut gadis itu

"Huh!" anak lelaki itu hanya mendengus sambil membuang muka

"Maaf ya, kadang-kadang Rei bisa jadi menyebalkan seperti itu. Padahal biasanya tidak kok!" gadis itu membungkuk sedikit

"Tidak apa-apa," Kaito tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal

"Tunggu, rasanya tadi kau bilang 'Jangan menakut-nakuti KAITO'" celetuk Mikuo. Remaja bermata aqua itu memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya

"Ya," gadis itu mengangguk

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu nama Kaito? Padahal kami sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri." tanya Mikuo tajam

"Hahahaha tidak terlalu serius seperti itu, Mikuo. Santailah sedikit sepertiku!" kata pemuda berambut hitam yang sebagiannya dicat merah

"Kau juga tahu namaku?" seru Mikuo

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kami tahu semua nama kalian," kata si rambut merah

"Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini!" pinta Rin dengan tegas

"Sudah kuduga," si rambut merah bersungut. "Tapi kurasa, dijelaskan pun tidak ada gunanya. Kalian tidak akan mengerti!" lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir kami ini bodoh?" Mikuo berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan sengit

"Whoa whoa… Lebih baik kau tenang dulu. Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda," pemuda berambut merah itu memperlihatkan cengiran jahilnya

"Sudahlah, Akaito, kurasa Tuan Mikuo sama sekali tidak suka dengan lelucon bodohmu!" lerai pemuda berambut hitam yang sebagian dicat merah. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali menampakkan cengiran kudanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kami harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu," kata anak lelaki berambut hitam, Mikuo mengangguk tanda setuju

"Namaku Kagene Rei," kata anak lelaki itu. "Dan ini kembaranku, Rui," lanjutnya sambil menengok ke arah gadis berambut hitam yang berada di sebelahnya

"Aku Akaito!" pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Rook," pemuda berambut hitam yang sebagian dicat merah

"Namaku Kagamine Len," Len memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku Kagamine Rin, kembarannya Len!" kata Rin ceria

"Hatsune Mikuo," kata Mikuo dingin

"Aku adik Kak Mikuo, namaku Hatsune Miku" Miku membungkukkan badannya sedikit

"Dan namaku Shion Kaito!" Kaito menutup perkenalan

"Sudah kubilang, kami sudah tahu nama kalian!" pemuda berambut merah bernama Akaito

Tak ada yang menanggapi kata-kata Akaito. Mereka semua hanya diam di tempat, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mikuo mengedarkan pandangannya pada kedelapan orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Darimana kalian tahu nama kami?" tanya Mikuo

"Tentu saja kami tahu, karena kami ini kalian," Akaito menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai. Tangannya dikaitkan di belakang kepalanya yang tertutup rambut merah

"Aku tidak mengerti…" kata Miku

"Kalian ingat darimana kalian masuk ke sini?" tanya Rook setelah menyeruput teh hangatnya

"Cermin…" gumam Rin

"Tentu saja, cermin! Itulah jawabannya!" Akaito menepuk puncak kepala Rin

"Tolong jelaskan! Aku masih tidak mengerti!" pinta Miku

"Tentu," Akaito mengangguk. "Begini…"

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika bukan kau yang menjelaskannya, Akaito." sela Rook dengan sinis

"Apa maksudmu, Rook?" Kaito memberikan death glarenya pada Rook

"Biar aku saja yang jelaskan," lerai Rei

"Silahkan," Rook tersenyum. Rei menghela nafas, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami menyebut dunia ini Hyuponia. Kalian, manusia, tidak mengetahui keberadaan kami dan dunia ini karena kami selalu menjaga portalnya agar selalu tertutup. Tapi karena suatu alasan, aku harus memanggil kalian ke sini." mata kuningnya memandang lurus ke mata biru Len

"Kurasa itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa-apa." Mikuo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Rei tersenyum sekilas

"Kalian tahu siapa kami?" tanya Rei

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau manusia tidak mengetahui keberadaan kalian dan dunia ini," jawab Mikuo sinis

"Kami biasa disebut Reflection." kata gadis bernama Rui

"Reflection?" tanya Rin

"Ya. Karena kami, yang hidup di Hyuponia adalah refleksi dari kalian, yang hidup di Dunia." jelas Rui setelah meletakkan gelas berisi teh hangat di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Refleksi dari kami?" mata Mikuo sukses membulat mendengar penjelasan Rui

"Ya," Rui mengangguk, "Bisa dibilang bahwa kami ini adalah perwujudan dari apa yang ada di hati kalian." lanjutnya

"Lalu, apakah artinya kalian adalah perwujudan dari hati kami?" tanya Kaito

"Tepat sekali!" sahut Akaito ceria, "Apa kau bisa menebak dari hati siapa aku tercipta?" sambung Akaito

"Hatiku?" tanya Kaito

"Tepat!" seru Akaito sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Kalau begitu Rei dan Rui adalah perwujudan dari hatiku dan Rin?" tanya Len

"Benar sekali," Rei mengangguk

"Apa? Berarti dia adalah perwujudan dari hatiku?" tanya Mikuo kaget, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke dada Rook

"Hahaha benar sekali, Tuan Jenius!" Rook menepuk puncak kepala Mikuo

"A-apa?" Mikuo memberikan death glare-nya pada Rook

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganku?" Miku menyela

"Ah, benar sekali! Di sini bahkan tidak ada reflection yang bisa menjadi perwujudan dari hati Miku!" seru Mikuo penuh kemenangan. "Coba jelaskan itu!"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu soal itu. Tapi kita bisa mencaritahunya nanti, setelah kita menyelesaikan masalah yang akan kukatakan pada kalian." Rei mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan serius

"Masalah?" tanya Miku

"Ya. Biar kujelaskan. Kami, yang hidup di Hyuponia terbagi atas dua golongan. Reflections, perwujudan dari hati manusia yang hidup di Dunia seperti kami, dan Shadows, Reflections yang kehilangan wujud aslinya di Dunia." jelas Akaito

"Dalam setiap jiwa Reflections—atau sebutlah kami, kami mengetahui siapa sebenarnya wujud asli kami di Dunia meskipun wujud asli kami sudah meninggal. Tapi, berbeda dengan para Shadows. Mereka entah bagaimana melupakan wujud asli mereka sehingga mereka kehilangan kendali diri dan melakukan berbagai hal yang merugikan dan sulit dikendalikan." sambung Rei

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke inti permasalahan?" usul Kaito

"Masalahnya muncul sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, sekumpulan Shadows yang dipimpin oleh seorang Reflection menyerang Kastil dan mengganggu kehidupan Hyuponia yang bisa dibilang cukup damai. Beberapa Reflections telah mencoba membuat aliansi untuk memerangi mereka, tapi usaha-usaha aliansi itu selalu gagal." jelas Rei panjang lebar

"Jadi, maksud kalian memanggil kami kesini adalah untuk membantu kalian?" tanya Len yang menatap lurus ke mata Rei. Biru laut melawan kuning matahari.

"Ya," Rei menganggukkan kepalanya

"Whoa kurasa ini bukan urusan mudah!" seru Kaito yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Mikuo

"Mungkin negerimu ini menderita karena si Reflection dan Shadows itu, tapi kurasa itu sama sekali bukan urusan kami. Karena kami sendiri sudah tinggal di dunia yang berbeda dengan kalian. Jadi urusan dunia kalian sudah bukan urusan kami." sahut Mikuo

"Mungkin yang kau katakan ada benarnya, Tuan Jenius. Tapi apa kau lupa? Reflections adalah cerminan dari hati kalian, bagian dari hati kalian juga." kata Rook sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Tapi… tetap saja kita tinggal di dunia yang berbeda!" seru Mikuo sengit

"Kak Mikuo, cukup!" lerai Len

"Benar, Tuan Jenius, cukup!" ejek Rook yang menirukan kata-kata Len

"Kau juga, Rook!" seru Akaito. Rook hanya terkekeh mendengar seruan Akaito.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau membantu kami?" tanya Rei. Suaranya memang seserius wajahnya, tapi jika kita menatap ke jauh dalam matanya, kita bisa melihat ada sedikit kesedihan yang tersirat di sana.

Len mengangguk, "Baiklah, kami akan membantu kalian,"

"Tunggu dulu Len! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Mikuo, kemarahan terdengar kentara dalam suaranya

"Ya, kita akan membantu mereka," Len mengulangi pernyataannya

"Aku tidak setuju! Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang!" teriak Mikuo yang langsung berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dengan wajah penuh amarah

"Apa kau tahu caranya?" tanya Akaito

"Tidak, tapi kalian pasti tahu!" Mikuo menuding Rei

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan seceroboh itu." Rei berkata acuh tak acuh

"Apa maksudmu bocah?" amarah Mikuo semakin memuncak

"Satu-satunya cermin yang bisa kau gunakan untuk kembali adalah Cermin Agung yang berada di Kastil yang dijaga ketat oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan shadows. Selain Cermin Agung, tidak ada cermin lain yang bisa kau jadikan jalan keluar dari Hyuponia." jelas Rei tanpa bahkan memandang ke arah Mikuo. Mendengar itu, Mikuo hanya bisa berdecih kesal.

"Kurasa, sudah diputuskan bahwa kita akan berada di sini sampai Shadows yang menjaga cermin itu hilang." Kaito menarik keputusan

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu." Miku mengangguk

"Sama sekali tidak!" Rin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat

Rui tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan Kaito, Rin, dan Miku. Sedangkan Rook dan Akaito hanya nyengir kuda seperti biasanya. Rei maju ke depan Len dan menjabat tangan remaja pirang itu.

"Terima kasih… Aku tahu kalian pasti bisa melakukannya."

Len menyambut tangan Rei dan tersenyum.

Tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, kata-kata Mikuo, 'Di sini bahkan tidak ada Reflection yang bisa menjadi perwujudan dari hati Miku'.

_Apa yang terjadi pada Reflection Miku?_

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO CHAPTER V: SHADOW AND THE PRINCESS

* * *

**

.

Halo minna-san! Apa kabar?

Gomen kalau updatenya luamaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaanget dan chapternya pendek buaaaaaaaanget! Gomen banget yaa soalnya Saku sangat sangat sangat sibuk dengan urusan sekolah yang bejibun! Apalagi sekarang ini Saku udah kelas 9, jadi harus banyak belajar buat UN, belum lagi banyak tugas dan ulangan… Hhhh gomen ne…

.

Thanks for all READERS! Baik yang ngereview dan yang cuma jadi Silent Readers! Juga bagi yang udah mau nungguin fic ini update! THANKS FOR YOU ALL! :DDDD


	5. Shadow and the Princess

.

Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di balik cermin? Ketika kau tahu, bisakah kau mengingkarinya? CHAPTER V: SHADOW AND THE PRINCESS: … Dialah Sang Nona Putih dan kaulah Sang Putri Aqua …

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

.

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

.

* * *

_._

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat!_

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih hebat!_

_Aku ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi!_

_Aku ingin dunia melihatku!_

_.

* * *

_

_Murasaki Sakura Presents:_

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

_**CHAPTER V: SHADOW AND THE PRINCESS**_

… _Dialah Sang Nona Putih dan kaulah Sang Putri Aqua …

* * *

_

.

Seorang gadis tengah berlari di sebuah lorong yang terbuat dari batuan putih yang disusun rapi dengan kesan megah. Kaki-kaki gadis itu menapak pada sebuah karpet berwarna marun yang terbentang sepanjang lorong yang dihiasi berbagai lukisan dan permadani pajangan. Rambutnya yang dikucir tinggi bergoyang-goyang seiring langkahnya yang terburu-buru. "Gawat! Aku harus cepat!" gumam gadis itu. Dia berhenti di depan satu dari puluhan pintu yang ada di lorong itu. Pintu yang berukuran sangat besar itu bercat putih dan dihiasi oleh ukiran-ukiran rumit dan plat besi di beberapa tempat yang bertujuan memperkuat pintu itu dari serangan yang bisa kapan saja datang. Lalu gadis itu membuka pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan megah yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Sebuah karpet yang berwarna emas terhampar dari depan pintu sampai ke sebuah singgasana putih beraksen emas yang sedang diduduki oleh seseorang. Gadis itu berlari di atas karpet emas itu menuju ke arah singgasana. Begitu sampai tepat di depan singgasana, gadis itu langsung berlutut.

"Saya membawa berita penting," kata gadis itu, kepalanya ditundukkan, sehingga tak mampu menatap sosok berambut putih yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk dari mata ungunya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu? Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun!" hardik seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah singgasana itu.

"Seorang pembawa berita telah mengatakan bahwa 'mereka' telah datang kemari!" gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa mengacuhkan orang yang menghardiknya tadi.

"Apa? Di mana pembawa berita itu melihat mereka?" sosok berambut putih itu langsung berdiri dari posisinya seketika, ekspresinya benar-benar kaget. Tapi bila dilihat baik-baik, ada kemarahan yang tersirat dibalik ekspresi kagetnya.

"Cih," sosok lain berdecih di sebelahnya

"Di sebelah timur, Nona," gadis berambut biru itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap kedua mata ungu milik Sang Nona.

"Timur? Katakan, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak terkejut jika mereka berada di timur?" Sang Nona melirik sosok berambut panjang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kagene Rei dan Kagene Rui. Apakah itu jawaban yang Anda inginkan, Nona?" jawab sosok itu

"Yah, kau benar… Mereka memang selalu menyusahkan. Bahkan sejak aku mengenal mereka di dunia itu." Sang Nona berambut putih itu kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke bantalan berwarna merah marun yang ada di singgasananya

"Apa Anda ingin aku menghabisi mereka, Nona?" tanya sosok itu lagi, kali ini ia menyeringai

"Hmm… Tidak. Aku punya rencana lain yang lebih baik. Sekarang, pergilah!" sahut Sang Nona

"Baik," sosok itu membungkuk, kemudian berjalan menyusuri karpet emas yang terhampar untuk keluar dari ruangan megah itu.

"Tunggu, satu hal lagi," kata-kata Sang Nona membuat sosok itu berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Kalau bisa kau bawa orang itu kemari. Aku ingin bermain-main dengannya sedikit." Sang Nona menyeringai

"Apakah maksud Anda. Anak perempuan itu?" sosok berambut panjang itu mengibaskan poninya sedikit

"Ya, kau tahu kan maksudku, hm?"

"Tentu, Nona,"

.

.

Kagene Rei memutuskan baju yang dikenakan Len dan teman-temannya terlalu mencolok jika dipakai di Hyuponia. Maka anak lelaki itu meminta mereka mengganti baju mereka dengan baju yang sudah dia sediakan. Dan jadilah penampilan Len dan teman-temannya berubah total.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Kaito adalah sebuah mantel putih berbahan ringan dengan aksen biru dan kuning di beberapa bagian—sangat mirip dengan milik Akaito. Mantel itu dikancingkan sedikit diatas perut, menampakkan perut Kaito. Sebuah sabuk berwarna hitam melilit di pinggangnya, menahan celana panjang cokelat berbahan katun agar tetap di tempatnya. Tak lupa syal biru kesayangan Kaito masih bertengger nyaman di lehernya. Dan sebuah headphone sederhana berwarna biru-hitam berada di telinganya.

Sebuah kemeja lengan pendek warna hijau keabu-abuan adalah pakaian yang dikenakan Mikuo. Celana panjang hitam berbahan katun dan sebuah dasi aqua bertengger di kerah bajunya. Serta sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna hijau-hitam dan headphone hitam beraksen merah melengkapi setelannya. Pakaian yang dikenakan putra sulung keluarga Hatsune tersebut terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Kemejanya, celananya, headphonenya, semuanya.

Miku mengenakan pakaian yang identik dengan kakaknya. Bila Mikuo mengenakan sebuah kemeja hijau keabuan-abuan berlengan pendek, maka Miku mengenakan sebuah kemeja hijau keabu-abuan tak berlengan. Sama seperti Mikuo, sebuah dasi hijau terikat rapi di kerah kemejanya. Bila Mikuo mengenakan celana panjang, maka Miku mengenakan rok pendek yang serasi dengan kemejanya. Sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna hijau-hitam juga melingkari pinggangnya. Tak lupa sebuah headphone hitam beraksen pink bertengger manis di kedua telinganya.

Rui memilihkan sebuah blus bermodel sailor tanpa lengan berwarna putih lengkap dengan kerah lebar berwarna hitam dan pita yang diikat serupa dasi berwarna kuning juga celana pendek berwarna hitam untuk Rin. Di kepalanya, bando yang putih berhias pita besar yang menjadi ciri khasnya telah berganti menjadi sebuah headphone yang dimodifikasi sehingga mirip seperti bando berhias pita besarnya. Headphone itu berwarna putih seperti baju sailor yang dikenakan Rin dengan sedikit aksen hijau. Dan sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna kuning-hitam melingkar di pinggangnya.

Len sendiri mengenakan sebuah kemeja model sailor berlengan pendek warna putih yang identik dengan milik Rin. Bila Rin mengikatkan sebuah pita kuning di kerahnya, maka Len mengikatkan sebuah dasi berwarna kuning di kerah baju sailornya. Celana yang dikenakan Len tidaklah sependek yang dikenakan Rin meskipun sama-sama berwarna hitam, yaitu hanya sebatas lutut. Sama seperti saudari kembarnya, Len pun mengenakan ikat pinggang berwarna kuning-hitam dan headphone putih beraksen hijau di kepalanya yang tertutup rambut jabrik berwarna pirang yang diikat rapi.

Penampilan baru kelima orang itu benar-benar membuat mereka bisa berbaur dengan baik dengan penduduk Hyuponia yang lain. Rook berdecak kagum melihat perubahan pakaian mereka. "Nah, itu lebih pantas!" katanya sambil menjentikkan jarinya yang diberi kuteks berwarna merah. Rei hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Rook.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Rin

"Kita akan pergi ke jantung Hyuponia—Istana Miriora." jawab Rei. Dia berjalan menuju rak buku tua di dekat jendela

"Istana Miriora?" Mikuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Ya," kata Rei sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa menoleh pada Mikuo. Anak lelaki bermata kuning itu sibuk mencari-cari benda di antara buku-buku yang berjejalan memenuhi rak buku itu. "Ah! Ini dia!" serunya girang sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas yang sudah menguning pada kedelapan orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kertas apa itu?" tanya Kaito, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada kertas yang berada dalam genggaman Rei

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, Rei berjalan ke meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, lalu meletakkan kertas tua yang semula berada di genggamannya ke atas meja itu. Delapan pasang mata mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Di kertas itu terdapat gambar-gambar serta banyak sekali garis koordinat dan nama-nama yang tercantum dalam tulisan yang melingkar-lingkar. Ternyata kertas itu adalah sebuah peta. _The Map of Hyuponia_—begitulah kata-kata yang terangkai menjadi judul peta yang pasti sudah tua tersebut. "Ini dia," kata Rei. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman. Kedelapan pasang mata yang lain mulai menelusuri gambar-gambar serta tulisan yang tertera di peta itu. Rei mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sebuah titik berwarna merah yang berada di pusat peta tersebut. "Istana Miriora," katanya singkat.

"Jadi, dimana kita berada saat ini?" Mikuo mengambi tempat di sebelah Rei

Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bagian timur peta, di dekat sebuah daerah yang diwarnai dengan warna hijau dan dinamai Hutan Sunyi. "Di sini,"

Rei mengalihkan jari telunjuknya ke arah jendela. "Hutan itu bernama Hutan Sunyi."

"Hmm… Kapan kita akan mulai berjalan?" tanya Kaito santai. "Karena sepertinya jarak dari tempat ini ke Istana Miriora itu tidak dekat."

"Besok pagi. Begitu matahari terbit." jawab Rei mantap

"Kalau jaraknya sejauh itu, kenapa tidak berjalan hari ini saja?" Miku menunjuk daerah yang berada di antara titik merah Istana Miriora dan Hutan Sunyi.

"Itu karena kita tidak bisa melewati Hutan Sunyi di saat gelap, terlalu berbahaya." Rook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

"Berbahaya? Bahaya seperti apa? Apa maksudmu seperti monster menjijikkan atau pohon karnivora dengan sulur-sulur berbahaya atau manusia kanibal?" tanya Rin, sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat ujung baju Len.

Rook terkekeh, "Tidak, bukan seperti itu, Nona Kecil. Tapi bahaya dari para Shadows."

"Shadow? Memang apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Bukankah mereka sama seperti kalian?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada sarkastik

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam benak seorang Shadow. Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan seorang Shadowpun." sahut Rook sambil menatap remaja berambut aqua itu dengan kedua matanya yang beriris merah. Mikuo mendengus.

"Aku yakin mereka sama seperti kalian."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu, Tuan Jenius." Rook membungkukkan badannya dengan gaya seorang pelayan, membuat kedua mata Mikuo memicing. Sulung Keluarga Hatsune itu tidak pernah suka diperolok.

"Rook, Mikuo, bisakah kalian diam? Kalian membuatku muak!" seru Akaito menengahi kedua orang itu. Mikuo hanya mendengus mendengar seruan Akaito, sementara Rook terkekeh geli melihat respon Mikuo.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita membutuhkan cukup banyak energi untuk besok, karena kita harus sampai di kota ini," Rei menunjuk sebuah titik hitam kecil di sebelah barat Hutan Sunyi. "Kota Domina," Yang lain mulai kembali memerhatikan arah jari Rei dan peta itu.

"Di sana, kita bisa mendapat tumpangan kereta kuda. Seorang temanku pasti dengan senang hati meminjamkan kereta kudanya." lanjut Rei

"Hmm… Kurasa tak masalah!" Kaito mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya

.

Matahari sudah menghilang sejak tadi, membawa sinar cerahnya bersamanya. Kini gelapnya malam menyelimuti Hyuponia. Malam yang cukup sepi, terutama bagi para penghuni pondok kecil yang berada di timur Hutan Sunyi. Pasalnya, semua orang tahu bahwa berkeliaran di Hutan Sunyi pada malam hari artinya adalah kesialan.

Memangnya ada apa dengan Hutan Sunyi? Yah, seperti yang sudah dikatakan Rook siang tadi, ada banyak Shadows di sana. Tepatnya sekelompok Shadow yang brutal dan mengerikan. Setiap Reflection yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengan Hutan Sunyi di saat gelap, pasti akan menghilang tanpa jejak. Maka, sejak saat itu penduduk yang tinggal di dekat Hutan Sunyi tak pernah melewati Hutan Sunyi setelah matahari terbenam. Para penduduk mulai resah mengenai masalah Shadows ini, karena Ratu mereka yang baru tidak pernah menindak para Shadows tersebut. Bahkan, kalau boleh jujur, mereka berpendapat bahwa sang Ratulah yang menempatkan para Shadows itu di Hutan Sunyi.

Malam itu, seorang anak perempuan berambut aqua tengah memandang keluar jendela dari sebuah balkon kecil di sebuah pondok di tepi Hutan Sunyi. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar-kibar dipermainkan angin, telapak tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. Ia mendesah pelan.

'_Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh dari rumah?'_ batin anak perempuan yang diketahui bernama Hatsune Miku itu.

Mengetahui tak akan mendapat jawaban, Miku memutuskan untuk menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Ia melempar pandang ke arah barat, arah mereka akan menuju. Anak perempuan berambut aqua itu memicingkan kedua matanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di barat. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba, hasilnya tetap sia-sia, malam telah mengaburkan pandangannya tentang cakrawala yang membentang luas di hadapannya. Sebaliknya, Hutan Sunyi tampak begitu jelas di bawahnya sebagai sekumpulan pohon berwarna gelap yang membentang cukup luas. Kedua matanya tak dapat menangkap warna-warna yang ada di hutan itu. Jujur saja, hutan itu jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan Miku tentang hutan. Dia membayangkan bahwa hutan adalah sekumpulan pepohonan indah yang tumbuh dengan berbagai bunga dan buah yang berwarna-warni lengkap dengan hewan-hewan lucu yang saling berkejaran. Yah, setidaknya itulah bayangan Miku tentang hutan.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Miku meremang. Firasat buruk. Ingin rasanya ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya untuk kembali masuk ke pondok, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Hembusan angin yang kencang menerbangkan beberapa helai dedaunan dari pepohonan di Hutan Sunyi. Tak hanya itu, hembusan angin itu juga menimbulkan suara lirih gemerisik yang membuat Miku bergidik ngeri. Bungsu Keluarga Hatsune itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kakinya mulai terasa gemetaran. Dan pada akhirnya gadis itu menutup kedua matanya dalam ketakutan.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Miku membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya terkatup rapat. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok pria tengah berdiri di belakangnya dan menatapnya. Rambut pria itu dikucir tinggi dan berwarna ungu, sedangkan iris kedua matanya berwarna biru. Pakaian yang dikenakannya cukup aneh bagi Miku, yaitu pakaian putih dengan aksen ungu yang mirip dengan pakaian samurai. Di pinggangnya, sebuah katana tersarung rapi, diikat dengan tali ungu. Dan di tangan kirinya, sebuah kipas yang juga berwarna putih dengan aksen ungu.

"Selamat malam, Nona,"

.

Len tengah mengobrol dengan Rei tentang Hyuponia. Tentu saja Len ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang negeri di balik cermin ini, dan Rei pun dengan senang hati menjelaskan berbagai hal yang ingin diketahui Len.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau memanggil kami?" Len mencondongkan badannya ke depan

"Aku menggunakan kolam air yang ada di belakang sana." jawab Rei, telunjuknya mengarah ke pintu yang ada di samping lemari es di dapur.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" tanya Len

"Aku hanya memandangi banyangan diri kalian dari sana. Terkadang aku bisa melihatnya, tapi terkadang tidak bisa. Jadi, kumanfaatkan waktu yang tepat untuk memanggil kalian ke sini." jelas Rei

"Tapi, kau bilang hanya ada satu jalan? Kau bilang hanya Cermin Agunglah yang bisa menjadi jalan kembali kan?"

"Kubilang 'jalan kembali' kan? Aku tidak pernah bilang jalan untuk datang." sahut Rei santai

"Maksudmu?" Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Ya, kau bisa datang ke sini dengan hampir semua cermin dari duniamu, tapi kau hanya bisa pergi dari sini dengan Cermin Agung." Rei mengangguk. "Terbalik dari seharusnya." bisik anak lelaki itu lirih

"Terbalik dari seharusnya?" ulang Len. Rei hanya tersenyum lesu.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita tidur. Ini sudah cukup larut," Rei beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Len hanya mengangguk.

.

Seorang gadis berpakaian ninja sedang berlari menembus gelapnya malam bersama dengan seorang rekannya—atau lebih tepatnya atasannnya—dan seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia menggerutu, mengapa ia harus mengerjakan tugas ini bersama dengan orang yang paling tidak disukainya? Ia tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran nonanya. Yang ia tahu, adalah nonanya itu memiliki kekuasaan mutlak terhadap dirinya. Jika Sang Nona menginkan kematiannya, maka ia harus mati. Itu saja.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita percepat langkah kita? Aku yakin Nona tidak akan senang jika kita berlama-lama." gadis itu melirik sinis pada pria yang sedang berlari sambil menggendong seorang gadis di sampingnya

"Aku tidak butuh saranmu. Lagi pula di sini, akulah pemimpinnya." pria itu menyeringai

"Cih, sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah menyukaimu!" gumam gadis itu

"Senang mendengarnya," pria itu merapikan anak rambut yang melayang ke depan wajahnya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa menyelesaikan misi ini tanpamu. Dan akulah yang jadi pahlawannya, bukan kau." lanjut pria itu.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu, Tuan," gadis itu menggunakan nada suaranya yang paling sarkastik, terutama di suku kata terakhir. _'Aku mulai merasa aku sedang menculik seorang putri negeri dongeng,'_

.

Suara ketukan pintu itu semakin lama semakin keras dan temponya pun semakin cepat. "Miku! Miku!" suara melengking dari mulut gadis berambut hitam terdengar semakin panik. "Miku!"

"Rui, ini sudah cukup larut, tolong jangan teriak-teriak. Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur." Akaito keluar dari pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah pintu yang digedor Rui.

"Maaf, Akaito. Tapi, Miku…"

"Ada apa?" wajah Akaito yang semula setengah mengantuk langsung berubah menjadi serius

"Aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya. Aku lupa memberitahu Miku supaya tidak berada di balkon saat malam hari." kata Rui takut-takut

"Apa? Itu kan bisa berbahaya! Kalau begitu, akan kudobrak saja pintunya!" seru Akaito sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu "Satu… Dua…"

_BRAAAAAAK!_

Suara pintu yang jatuh beradu dengan lantai memenuhi pendengaran Rui. Ia tidak mendengar suara-suara cemas milik saudara kembarnya yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Dengan cepat, ia mengikuti Akaito masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Mikuuuu! Mikuuuu!" panggil Rui

"Mikuuu!" Akaito ikut memanggil

"Akh!" Rui menatap pintu menuju balkon yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin malam yang dingin berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis bermata kuning itu langsung berlari ke arah pintu itu. Sayangnya ia tidak menemukan sosok gadis berambut aqua yang dicarinya.

"Kau dimana, Miku?"

.

"Apa? Miku menghilang?" seru Mikuo. Wajahnya merah karena amarah dan nada suaranya benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahan yang menggelegak di hatinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Saat aku dan Akaito masuk, Miku sudah tidak ada." jelas Rui

"Aku tahu akan ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi pada kami jika kami tetap berada di sini!" desis Mikuo. "Len! Ayo kita kembali!"

"Apa kakak lupa? Kita hanya bisa kembali lewat Cermin Agung. Lagi pula, apakah kakak tidak ingin menyelamatkan Miku?"

Mikuo terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Len. "Baiklah, hanya sampai kita menemukan Miku." gumam Mikuo

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita istirahat. Besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi." Rook mengahiri percakapan itu dan yang lain pun menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju pada usul Rook yang satu itu.

Selanjutnya, tak ada kata-kata lagi yang terlontar dari mulut masing-masing orang. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Begitu sadar, mereka sudah berada diantara kasur dan selimut, bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO CHAPTER VI: ACROSS THE LAND

* * *

**

.

Huwaah chapter yang idbikin waktu lagi UAS! Huahahaha akhirnya jadi juga… meskipun harus rela ga belajar dan ngafalin surat dan doa. Tapi akhirnya terbayar juga dengan selesainya chapter ini! Semoga Readers suka… Seperti biasa, Saku mau minta maaf kalau chapternya kependekan atau kalau updatenya lama. Maklumlah… Saku kan orang sibuk *gaploked*

Terus, buat **sae** dan **fuyugami ryo**: Gomen ne… Semoga menurut kalian chapter ini lebih panjang dan menarik.

Yosh! Untuk selanjutnya Saku bakal lebih berusaha~!


	6. Acrooss the Land

.

Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di balik cermin? Ketika kau tahu, bisakah kau mengingkarinya? CHAPTER VI: ACROSS THE LAND: … Aku akan melewati semua rintangan demi menyelamatkanmu! …

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

.

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

.

* * *

_._

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat!_

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih hebat!_

_Aku ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi!_

_Aku ingin dunia melihatku!_

_.

* * *

_

_Kagami Hikari Presents:_

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

_**CHAPTER VI: ACROSS THE LAND**_

… _Aku akan melewati semua rintangan demi menyelamatkanmu! …_

* * *

.

Fajar sudah menyingsing di bagian timur Hyuponia. Delapan sosok sedang berjalan membelakangi matahari pagi yang bersinar malu-malu dibalik awan tipis—tiga orang remaja bertubuh tinggi dan empat orang yang bertubuh lebih pendek. Seluruhnya membawa ransel di punggung mereka. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur dari mulut mereka. Mereka hanya memandang lurus ke cakrawala yang terbentang di hadapan mereka.

"Ugh, ayolah… Kenapa sih sejak kemarin sama sekali tidak ada yang mau bicara? Atmosfer tegang ini membuatku kesal!" Akaito, pemuda tak sabaran yang berperawakan tinggi kurus membuka pembicaraan

"Wah, kupikir hanya aku yang merasa kesal dengan kesunyian ini! Ternyata aku punya teman!" seru Rook sambil melempar senyum pada Akaito

"Eh? Begitukah?" Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Kurasa aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan di saat seperti ini." tambahnya

"Saat seperti apa maksudmu?" Akaito menundukkan wajahnya, menatap Rin dengan kedua matanya yang beriris merah

"Yah, yang seperti ini!" sahut Rin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Lagipula, apa yang ingin dibacarakan?" Mikuo bertanya dengan ketus

"Apapun! Yang pasti bisa membuat suasana lebih hidup!" seru Rook

"Aku tidak peduli!" desis Mikuo, ia mempercepat langkahnya menjauh dari Rook. Yang lain hanya menatap dua orang yang itu. Sepertinya mengakurkan mereka adalah hal yang cukup sulit.

"Kenapa sih mereka susah sekali akur?" bisik Rui sambil menyikut kembarannya

"Entahlah," Rei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas

.

Jarak yang mereka tempuh sudah cukup jauh, kini mereka sudah berada di dalam Hutan Sunyi. Ternyata Hutan Sunyi cukup indah di bawah sinar matahari, semuanya begitu tenang dan damai. Pohon-pohon berdaun lebat menaungi kepala mereka dengan rimbun. Berbagai bunga liar beraneka warna tumbuh di sana-sini melengkapi warna hijau yang dominan, buah-buahan yang sudah matang menggantung dari pohon-pohon, sulur-sulur menjuntai dari beberapa pepohonan bagai tangan-tangan kurus, dan mereka pun harus berhati-hati agar tidak tersandung akar-akar pohon yang menonjol ke atas tanah dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Tapi ada hal yang membuat hutan ini terlihat berbahaya dan menyeramkan. Sepertinya karena di hutan ini tak ditemui satu hewan pun yang lebih besar dari tupai dan serangga.

"Kau tahu kenapa tempat ini disebut Hutan Sunyi?" tanya Rook dengan suara kecil. Yang lain hanya menggeleng serempak. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa dari sulur-sulur dan akar sedikit menjadi kaku, seakan turut mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Perhatikan," Rei memungut sebuah kerikil berukuran sedang yang berada di dekat kakinya, kemudian melemparkan kerikil tersebut ke arah sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka dengan keras.

Suara yang ditimbulkannya cukup keras, menggema diantara batang-batang pepohonan dan dedaunan. Dalam selang waktu beberapa detik, sulur-sulur lunglai yang menjuntai dari atas pepohonan mulai menjadi kaku dan menghujam batang pohon yang terkena lemparan kerikil. Akar pun melakukan hal yang sama, menjadi kaku dan menghujam batang pohon itu. Hujaman demi hujaman menghantam batang pohon malang itu sampai hancur berantakan. Setelah hancur, sulur-sulur serta akar yang semula kaku, mulai melunak dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Itu," bisik Rei, "yang akan terjadi jika kita membuat suara yang terlalu keras."

Len bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang. Ia memerhatikan kepingan-kepingan batang pohon malang yang lama-kelamaan lenyap dilumat akar pohon dan tanah. Remaja berambut pirang itu merasakan tarikan di ujung bajunya, ternyata itu Rin. Gadis pirang itu mencengkram bajunya dengan kuat, membuat ia tahu bahwa kakak kembarnya tengah ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana Shadows bisa bertahan di sini?" tanya Len serius

"Sulur-sulur pohon itu bahkan tak mau menyentuh mereka." tukas Akaito

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin

"Karena itu sama saja dengan menyentuhkan tanganmu ke dalam api yang membara." bisik Akaito sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri

"Perumpamaan yang bagus," desis Mikuo sinis

"Oh ayolah, jangan mulai lagi…" bisik Rui pasrah

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti karena demonstrasi keganasan Hutan Sunyi, tentu saja masih dalam kesunyian. Tak ingin menimbulkan terlalu banyak suara, mereka berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Rei memutuskan untuk berhenti untuk istirahat. "Kita istirahat di sini," bisik Rei. Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

Rui dan Rin mengeluarkan beberapa buah-buahan dari ransel mereka, kemudian memberikan satu buah pada masing-masing orang. Mereka mulai memakan buah-buahan itu dengan cepat. Tak satu pun dari mereka betah berlama-lama dalam suasana yang tercipta di bawah naungan pepohonan di Hutan Sunyi. Kesunyian yang mereka rasakan justru mengerikan.

Len memerhatikan keadaan sekitar mereka. Ia tak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan hewan selain serangga yang berjalan lambat di dahan-dahan pohon serta ekor-ekor tupai yang melambai. "Apa tidak ada hewan lain selain tupai dan serangga di sini?" tanya Len dengan suara yang direndahkan

"Kau ingat kerikil tadi?" tanya Rui singkat

Ah, tentu saja, hewan-hewan lain yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak suara pasti sudah dihancurkan oleh hutan ini. Memang benar-benar hutan yang mengerikan.

.

Rin bisa melihat potongan-potongan langit berwarna oranye yang terselip diantara hijaunya dedaunan lebat. Sepertinya mereka sudah seharian berjalan di dalam hutan ini. Rin mulai cemas, pasalnya ia mengingat kata-kata Rook tentang Shadows yang muncul di Hutan Sunyi saat hari sudah gelap. Bagaimana jika mereka belum keluar dari Hutan Sunyi sebelum gelap? Apa mereka akan disergap sekumpulan Shadows seperti sekelompok penyamun yang merampok musafir? Semoga saja hal-hal seperti itu tidak terjadi.

"Lihat!" bisik Kaito. Telunjuknya mengarah ke depan. Yang lain dengan serempak mengikuti kemana telunjuk Kaito mengarah. Di sana, di antara batang-batang pohon yang tumbuh bagai barikade, terdapat pemandangan bukit yang ditumbuhi rumput pendek dengan latar belakang langit yang berwarna jingga. Ternyata tak lama lagi mereka bisa keluar dari Hutan Sunyi.

"Sedikit lagi ya…" gumam Mikuo

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" bisik Rook

Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka, tentunya sambil memerhatikan setiap gerakan mereka agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang keras. Kalau saja jalan setapak yang mereka lalui tidak penuh dengan dedaunan yang gugur, mereka mungkin bisa setengah berlari. Tapi sayangnya tidak demikian, jalan setapak yang tidak terlalu jelas itu dipenuhi dengan dedaunan yang gugur, membuat lapisan yang bisa dengan mudah menimbulkan suara gemerisik.

Mikuo yang semakin merasa muak dengan kesunyian Hutan Sunyi mulai berlari. "Kak Mikuo! Hentikan! Kau membuat suara yang terlalu keras!" bisik Len memperingatkan

"Kita lihat secepat apa sulur-sulur dan akar-akar itu!" tantang Mikuo sambil mempercepat ayunan kakinya

Dengan cepat setiap sulur dan akar menjadi kaku, lalu menghujam ke tiap petak tanah yang dilalui Mikuo. Panik, Mikuo semakin mempercepat geraknya. Tapi, tanpa disadarinya, sebagian akar-akar pohon yang ada di permukaan tanah mulai mengikuti gerak langkah kakinya. Semakin dekat… semakin dekat… dan akhirnya…

_BRUK!_

Tubuh Mikuo jatuh ke tanah, karena akar-akar pohon meliliti kedua kakinya yang terbungkus celana panjang.

"Sial!" rutuknya

Ia bisa melihat gerakan sulur-sulur tersebut sempat terhenti sejenak, seakan memerhatikan dirinya yang tengah terbaring telungkup di tanah. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba sulur-sulur tersebut bergerak kembali. Gerakannya semakin cepat, semakin beringas, semakin menggila. Mikuo terpaku di tempatnya dengan kepala yang menoleh ke belakang, memerhatikan setiap gerakan sulur-sulur serta akar yang bisa ditangkap oleh matanya. Perlahan-lahan akar-akar lain mulai meliliti kedua tangan dan tubuh Mikuo, mengunci sulung Hatsune itu tetap pada posisinya. Malangnya, sekeras apaupun Mikuo mencoba untuk meloloskan diri, tetap tidak berhasil. Malah sepertinya akar-akar pohon yang meliliti dirinya semakin mempererat lilitannya, membuat Mikuo sesak nafas.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Len. Dia mulai panik. Anak lelaki itu sudah menganggap Mikuo seperti kakaknya sendiri, ia tak ingin kehilangan Mikuo.

"Biar aku yang urus." sahut Rook setelah menghela nafas. Ia merogoh saku baju luarannya. "Tapi setelah itu kalian harus lari secepatnya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi," Pemuda itu terkekeh sebentar sambi mengeluarkan sebuah bola kaca kecil berwarna jingga transparan, "Itu pun kalau kalian mau selamat dari hutan ini,"

"Kami mengerti," Len mengaggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat

"Yosh!" Rook berlari sekuat tenaga. Kemudian tubuh pemuda itu dikelilingi cahaya jingga.

"Ayo lari, Len!" seruan Rei membuat Len menolehkan kepalanya ke arah anak lelaki berrambut hitam itu. Rei menggamit tangan Len, kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga, membuat Len mau tak mau ikut berlari juga. Anak lelaki pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Ia bisa melihat teman-temannya yang lain pun sedang berlari. Rui berlari di belakang Rin dan Kaito berlari di samping Akaito.

Akar-akar pohon mulai terangkat dari tanah, mencoba membelit kaki keenam orang yang sedang berlari untuk keluar dari Hutan Sunyi. Dedaunan setajam pisau berlomba-lomba untuk mengenai mereka. Sulur-sulur pun mencoba untuk mencekik leher mereka atau paling tidak menghentikan gerakan mereka. Tapi untungnya tak satu pun akar berhasil membelit kaki mereka, tak satu daun pun berhasil membuat luka fatal, dan tak satu pun yang mati tercekik sulur. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lolongan anjing. Len menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil tetap berlari, menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan kacau yang ada di belakangnya.

Seeokor anjing cokelat dalam balutan mantel Rook tengah menyerang akar-akar pohon serta sulur-sulur dengan ganas, mencoba menyelamatkan Mikuo dari ganasnya Hutan Sunyi. Ukuran anjing itu cukup besar, mungkin setinggi pinggang Len. Entah kenapa anjing cokelat itu sangat mirip dengan Rook. Apa karena mantelnya? Pikir Len. Tidak, bukan hanya mantelnya. Bahkan anjing itu juga memiliki rambut yang modelnya sangat mirip dengan model rambut Rook, selain itu warna dan tatapan mata anjing itu benar-benar mengingatkan Len pada Rook. Apa anjing itu adalah Rook? Itulah pertanyaan yang mengambang di benak len.

"Tenang saja, Rook dan Mikuo tidak akan apa-apa." Len tersentak mendengar perkataan Rei yang bagai bisa membaca pikirannya

"R-Rook? Maksudmu anjing itu benar-benar Rook?" seru Len

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa? Aku?" Rei menghela nafas

Rook, dalam bentuk anjing, mencabik-cabik akar yang meliliti tubuh Mikuo. Kemudian menaikkan tubuh sulung Hatsune itu ke punggungnya, meskipun tak bisa sepenuhnya naik ke punggung Rook, tapi setidaknya tubuh Mikuo sudah terangkat dari tanah dan terlebas dari lilitan akar-akar pohon yang mematikan. Rook menggonggong pada Rei, kemudian mulai berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Hebat…" gumam Len

"Yeah," Rei mengangguk setuju

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua sudah berada di luar Hutan Sunyi, meninggalkan kerusakan yang cukup besar di hutan itu. Mereka semua terduduk di sebuah bukit berumput dengan jarak sekitar lima meter dari Hutan Sunyi sambil berusaha mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana hutan itu kembali seperti semula seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, meskipun ada beberapa dahan yang patah dan akar yang tercabik. Hutan itu terlihat seperti makhluk karnivora ganas yang hidup. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Ditambah lagi hari mulai gelap, semakin menambah kesan horor dari hutan itu.

Rook sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya, kini ia berada di sebelah Mikuo. Terlentang, kehabisan nafas, tapi sambil menjilati tangannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena teriris daun. Mikuo pun sama, terlentang. Ia kehilangan tenaganya karena belitan akar-akar pohon di Hutan Sunyi. Di padangan Mikuo, semuanya masih samar-samar; jerat akar pohon, tajam sulur, gonggongan anjing, belaian lembut angin, jingga langit. Ia masih berpikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruknya.

"Hei, Tuan Jenius, apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya Rook sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Mikuo

"Ngh… Kau…" desis Mikuo

"Hei, berterima kasihlah padanya. Karena Rook, kau masih bisa bernafas sampai detik ini!" sela Akaito. Pemuda berambut merah itu dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari Sang Penerus Keluarga Hatsune.

"Anjing itu, dia Rook." sahut Akaito singkat. Mikuo terkesiap, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa anjing berbulu cokelat yang diingatnya samar-samar adalah Rook, reflection dari dirinya.

"Yeah, itu aku," gumam Rook sambil kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas rumput yang empuk

"Aku berhutang nyawa padamu!" kata Mikuo ketus sebelum ia mencoba berdiri

"Hei. Kau bilang di Hutan Sunyi tidak ada bahaya seperti pohon karnivora dengan sulur-sulur berbahaya?" protes Rin sambil menunjuk Rook

"Kalau kubilang seperti itu dari awal, apa kau tetap akan mau masuk ke Hutan Sunyi?" tanya Rook sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Rin terlihat sedikit ragu. "Kurasa kau benar," Rook hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Rin.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita harus bergegas. Kita tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan Shadows kan?" Akaito bangkit dari posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri, diikuti Kaito, Rui, dan Rei

"Kota Domina tinggal satu kilometer lagi. Ayo kita jalan!" kata Rei sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah barat. Di sana memang terlihat bayang-bayang bangunan-bangunan buatan manusia. Yang lain mengangguk dan mulai berdiri dari posisi semula, bersiap untuk berjalan sejauh satu kilometer, menuju Kota Domina untuk beristirahat selama semalam di sana.

.

Kota Domina adalah kota yang tidak terlalu besar. Sekelilingnya dibatasi dengan pagar kayu setinggi dua meter serta semak-semak yang tumbuh lebat. Sebuah pintu kayu terbuka lebar di hadapan Len dan teman-temannya. Pintu itu dijaga oleh dua orang, seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang terlihat identik. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki rambut putih dan mata merah. Selain itu, baju yang mereka kenakan juga tampak serupa—sebuah blus hitam beraksen merah dan celana panjang hitam atau rok hitam. Keduanya menenteng gada besar di tangannya dan berdiri tanpa ekspresi sambil mengawasi siapa saja yang masuk dan keluar gerbang, serta hal-hal mencurigakan yang mungkin ada di sekitar gerbang.

Len dan teman-temannya bergabung dalam salah satu antrian panjang orang yang mau masuk ke Kota Domina. Mata Len tak pernah berhenti mengamati apa yang ada di sekitarnya, dan ia mendapati banyak hal menarik. Misalnya, hampir semua orang yang mengantri hendak masuk ke kota maupun keluar kota, pasti membawa sebuah gerobak atau paling tidak peti-peti yang diangkut kuda atau keledai, pakaian mereka sederhana, dan mereka datang dan pergi berkelompok-kelompok. Len memerhatikan hampir setiap gerobak yang dapat ia lihat. Ia bisa melihat ada peti yang berisi sayuran, ikan, aksesori dan baju, sampai barang-barang seperti guci dan patung.

Akhirnya mereka melewati pintu gerbang ke Kota Domina dan mereka cukup terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu besar dijejali oleh ratusan orang dengan berbagai kelompok umur; tua, muda, anak-anak. Bangunannya berbentuk kubus, atau paling tidak balok, tentunya dengan berbagai ukuran. Toko-toko dibangun di sisi jalan utama, membuat suasana jalan utama tampak semakin sibuk. Seruan-seruan para pedagang, ocehan pejalan kaki, gelak tawa anak-anak, sampai suara berbagai hewan memenuhi pendengaran Len. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing.

Akaito menepuk bahu Len, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing."

"Hahaha mungkin karena jalanan ini begitu padat." sahut Rook

"Baiklah, karena sebentar lagi akan malam, kita akan menginap di penginapan milik temanku." jari telunjuk Rei mengarah ke selatan kota. "Pertama, kita harus keluar dari jalan utama ini." lanjutnya

"Untunglah. Kupikir kau ingin melewati lautan orang ini!" Kaito mendesah lega. Rei hanya melirik pemuda berambut biru itu sebelum mulai berjalan. Kemudian yang lainpun mengikuti langkah Rei.

.

Penginapan Welden—itulah nama penginapan yang dimiliki oleh Furukawa bersaudara. Seperti bangunan-bangunan lain, penginapan yang berbentuk kubus itu terbuat dari bata dan semen kokoh yang dicat krem. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar untuk sebuah penginapan di kota sesibuk Domina, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk menampung delapan orang yang baru saja tiba dari timur.

Furukawa Mikio, sang kakak, menyambut mereka dengan hangat dan memberikan mereka pelayanan khusus meskipun mereka hanya membayar setengah dari harga yang seharusnya. Furukawa Miki, sang adik, pun tampak sangat senang dengan kunjungan mereka. Ia membuatkan makanan lezat dan menyajikan minuman segar bagi mereka, juga menceritakan banyak hal tentang Kota Domina pada mereka, khususnya pada Rin.

"Kau tahu? Meskipun kecil, Domina adalah kota tersibuk keempat di Hyuponia. Aku tahu, letaknya memang sangat jauh dari ibu kota, tapi entah kenapa banyak sekali pedagang yang datang ke sini setiap tahunnya." Miki bercerita penuh semangat

"Begitukah? Pantas saja tadi banyak sekali orang yang sibuk mendorong gerobak dan membawa banyak kotak atau peti." Rin menjentikkan jarinya

"Sebenarnya biasanya Kota Domina lebih lengang dari ini, tapi mungkin masih akan menjadi sangat sibuk untuk beberapa minggu ke depan." kata Miki sambil memandang keluar jendela

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rin penuh minat

"Pasar Malam." jawab Miki singkat

"Pasar Malam?" Rin menatap kedua iris jingga Miki

"Ya," Miki menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut panjangnya berayun-ayun, "Pasar yang diadakan setiap minggu kedua musim panas. Biasanya dilakukan selama seminggu berturut-turut. Di sana, akan ada banyak sekali pedangang dari berbagai kota dan desa di Hyuponia yang menjual berbagai macam barang. Sangat menyenangkan!" jelas Miki

"Waah pasti menyenangkan!" seru Rin, kedua iris sapphirenya berbinar-binar

"Tentu saja!" Miki tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu tinggallah di sini sampai minggu depan!"

Rin terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa. Kami harus pergi besaok pagi."

"Begitu? Sayang sekali! Padahal kurasa akan menyenangkan datang ke sana bersamamu, Rin!" kata Miki, tersirat sedikit kekecewaan dalam suaranya

"Hmm mungkin lain waktu!" hibur Rin. Gadis pirang itu menunjukkan senyumnya yang terbaik

"Tentu!" Miki balas tersenyum

.

Miliaran bintang sudah menampakkan diri di langit malam yang hitam. Meskipun cuaca sedikit berawan, tapi bulan masih terlihat, walaupun hanya berupa sabit tipis yang berpendar malu-malu menerangi malam di Kota Domina. Orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di siang hari sudah kembali ke rumah atau penginapan masing-masing, membuat jalanan Kota Domina lebih lengang.

Malam itu belum terlalu larut, tapi sudah lewat dari jam makan malam. Rei, Len, Akaito, dan Mikio sedang bercakap-cakap sambil minum minuman hangat di ruang makan penginapan. Karena saat itu bukan waktu makan, maka suasana ruang makan cukup sepi—hanya ada mereka berempat dan dua orang tamu lain yang juga sedang sibuk bercakap-cakap.

"Jadi, Rei, tumben sekali kau datang mengunjungiku di Domina. Ada apa?" tanya Mikio

"Aku akan pergi ke Miriora untuk mengantar teman-temanku ini." jawab Rei singkat sambil menyeruput minumannya

"Miriora? Jarang sekali kau ada urusan keluar dari Wilayah Timur ini, apalagi sampai ke ibu kota!" Mikio sedikit terkekeh. "Kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa kau ke sana?"

"Hmmm yang pasti ini urusan yang sangat penting." jawab Rei

"Baiklah… Kalau kau memang tidak ingin memberitahukannya padaku, ya tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu kok!" ujar Mikio sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Tuan Mikio." kata Len

"Hahahaha tidak perlu seformal itu! Cukup panggil aku Mikio, tanpa embel-embel lain, oke?" Mikio mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Len

"Baiklah, Mikio!"

"Mikio, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Rei. Matanya yang kuning fokus pada mata Mikio yang berwarna jingga

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?" tanya Mikio

"Boleh kami pinjam kudamu? Aku yakin perjalanan yang akan kami tempuh bukan perjalanan dengan jarak dekat yang bisa ditempuh selama beberapa hari berjalan kaki." tanya Rei

"Kuda? Tentu saja!" Mikio menganggukkan kepalanya. "Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

Rei menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Len, "Apa kalian bisa menunggang kuda?"

"Kurasa Kak Mikuo pasti tidak akan kesulitan. Kalau Kaito sih aku tidak tahu. Tapi Rin dan aku cukup mahir menunggang kuda." jawab Len

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Rei menggangguk, kemudian kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mikio, "Kurasa 6 sudah cukup."

"Baiklah… 6 kuda akan siap bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok!" Mikio tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya

"Terimakasih Mikio,"

"Senang bisa membantumu, Rei!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO CHAPTER VII: MEETINGS BETWEEN TWO PRINCESSES**

* * *

.

Wah aku jadi semakin semangat nih nulis fic ini! Ayooo semangaaat! Semoga kali ini updatenya ga terlalu lama dan chapternya lebih panjang dan menarik dibanding chapter lalu. Kalo ternyata updatenya masih lama, terus chapter chapternya masih kurang panjang dan sama sekali ga menarik, tau kan gimana cara bilangnya? Yup, REVIEW!

Jadi, supaya aku tahu dimana letak kekurangan fic ini, boleh minta REVIEW?


	7. Meetings Between Two Princesses

.

Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di balik cermin? Ketika kau tahu, bisakah kau mengingkarinya? CHAPTER VII: MEETINGS BETWEEN TWO PRINCESSES: … Pada akhirnya kau datang padaku …

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

.

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

.

* * *

_._

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat!_

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih hebat!_

_Aku ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi!_

_Aku ingin dunia melihatku!_

_.

* * *

_

_Kagami Hikari Presents:_

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

_**CHAPTER VII: MEETINGS BETWEEN TWO PRINCESSES**_

… _Pada akhirnya kau datang padaku …_

* * *

.

Suara derap langkah kuda memenuhi pendengaran Len yang masih setengah mengantuk. Matanya sedikit terpejam, dan sesekali ia menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang menguasai dirinya. Untunglah, Rin yang berkuda di samping Len selalu setia membangunkan adik kembarnya itu. Jika tidak, mungkin Len sudah jatuh berguling-guling dari pelana kudanya. Saat itu, matahari bahkan belum menampakkan bias cahayanya di timur, jadi wajar saja kalau Len masih merasa mengantuk. Sesuai dengan rencana Rei, jika mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari Kota Domina saat fajar menyingsing, maka mereka bisa melewati Padang Timur dan sampai di Kota Lusion, ibukota bagian Timur.

Kaito tersenyum, ia begitu senang. Ia sudah membayangkan petualangan di negeri yang tidak dikenalnya sejak masih kanak-kanak. Ia selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang pahlawan besar yang tanpa takut menerjang musuh dan mengalahkannya kemudian menyelamatkan dunia dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Membuat adik tercintanya bangga padanya.

Tapi, dalam kehidupan nyatanya, Kaito sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Faktanya, ia terbilang remaja yang cukup lemah jika dibandingkan dengan remaja seusianya. Tak jarang Kaito diperolok teman-temannya karena hal itu. Tapi berkat sifatnya yang bisa dibilang _easy going_, Kaito tidak terlalu menunjukkan kepeduliannya tentang hal itu dihadapan teman-temannya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia selalu memendam kekecewaan akan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tak pernah sekalipun ia biarkan orang lain mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan sulung Keluarga Shion itu. Bahkan adik tercintanya, Kaiko, pun tak pernah mengetahui tentang isi hati Kaito. Yang orang lain ketahui tentang Kaito adalah sifatnya yang ceria, _easy going,_ sedikit cengengesan, dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang berbagai hal.

Di Hyuponia, Kaito merasa sedikit lebih baik. Seakan-akan beban di pundaknya berkurang. Ia sangat senang mengobrol dengan Akaito. Ia sangat senang menatap cakrawala yang membentang luas. Ia senang berlari dan berkuda. Ia senang berada di Hyuponia. Rasanya ia tak ingin kembali ke dunia asalnya, ia ingin berada di Hyuponia selamanya.

"Hei Kaito, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Akaito yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya

"Hah? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kaito sambil terkekeh, seperti biasa

"Hmm…" Akaito mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Iris merahnya menangkap segala bayangan yang dapat ditangkap kedua matanya. "Indah ya?"

"Apanya?" tanya Kaito, sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung

"Langitnya. Gelap, tapi penuh kerlipan cahaya. Benar-benar anggun."

Kaito menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan memandang pemandangan yang sangat indah itu. "Kau benar." Kaito tersenyum pada Reflectionnya. "Entah kenapa cahaya bintang-bintang selalu membuatku merasa tidak sendiri dan kesepian." lanjutnya

"Ya. Aku setuju denganmu."

Tanpa sadar, dua orang yang tampak identik itu sudah menghentikan langkah kuda mereka sama sekali. Keduanya masih sibuk menatap langit yang penuh kerlap-kerlip bintang.

"Hei kalian berdua, sampai kapan mau dia di sana?" seru Rook dari kejauhan

Keduanya langsung tersadar dan menghampiri keenam orang yang sudah menunggu mereka jauh di depan.

"Maaf, hehe…" Kaito menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal

.

Padang Timur adalah sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas yang membentang di hampir seluruh bagian Sisi Timur Hyuponia. Tempatnya cukup indah di musim penghujan, namun di musim kemarau, tempat itu bisa menjadi padang rumput yang sangat tandus. Sebuah sungai selebar tiga meter yang membelah Padang Timur menjadi sumber air bagi hewan-hewan serta tumbuhan yang hidup di sana. Membuat daerah di sekitar sungai yang bernama Sungai Rhine itu menjadi sangat subur.

Len dan kawan-kawannya berjalan menyusuri sungai itu dengan dua alasan. Pertama, agar bisa berjalan tanpa tersesat, dan kedua, agar tidak sulit mencari sumber air lain. Dan memang benar, perjalanan yang mereka tempuh hanya memakan waktu setengah hari.

Tengah hari, di saat matahari berada tepat di atas kepala mereka, mereka sudah berada di sebuah desa kecil untuk sekedar beristirahat dan makan siang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah barat. Mereka harus melanjutkan berjalan di Padang Timur dan sampai di Kota Lusion malam nanti. Jadi, tak ada yang ingin membuang-buang waktu. Karena, semakin cepat mereka bisa mencapai Lusion, maka semakin cepat pula mereka bisa pergi ke Miriora dan pulang ke dunia tempat mereka berasal.

.

Miku terbangun dengan seluruh tubuh yang terasa sakit. Bungsu Hatsune itu berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya sebelum pingsan. Ah, ya! Dia bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut ungu yang memanggilnya nona. Setelah itu yang bisa diingatnya adalah warna hitam dari kegelapan. Siapa pria itu? Batin Miku. Dan dimana dirinya berada sekarang?

"Anda sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara perempuan

Miku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang gadis berkucir tinggi dalam balutan pakaian ninja berwarna hijau sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Miku, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Gadis berbaju ninja itu sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaannya dan malah meninggalkannya sendirian, membuatnya bingung.

Setelah beberapa menit sendirian, Miku mulai memerhatikan ruangan tempat dirinya sekarang berada. Sebuah ruangan bagus yang dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari batuan putih yang memancarkan kesan anggun. Beberapa lukisan abstrak terpajang di dinding dan beberapa tempat lilin dari kaca terpasang di dinding sudut-sudut kamar. Sebuah meja kayu berukuran sedang dan tiga buah sofa tunggal berwarna marun ditata di tengah ruangan.

Tempat ia berbaring adalah sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang yang empuk lengkap dengan seprai lembut dan bantal nyaman. Di kedua sisi tempat tidur itu, masing-masing terdapat sebuah meja kayu kecil yang terlihat ringkih dan sebuah lilin yang dimasukkan ke dalam wadah kaca yang ditaruh di atasnya. Tak lupa sebuah lemari besar berdiri kokoh di dekat sebuah cermin berukuran cukup besar yang tertempel di dinding. Singkat kata, kamar itu benar-benar bagus dan tertatap rapi. Tapi sayangnya ada satu hal yang kurang, yaitu jendela. Memang, di kamar itu ada sebuah jendela yang diapit oleh tirai marun, tapi jendela berbentuk persegi panjang itu begitu sempit dan entah kenapa malah menyeramkan menurut Miku.

Puas memandang lingkungan sekitarnya, kini Miku mulai merangkai penggalan-penggalan cerita yang bertebaran dalam ingatannya sampai sebelum ia pingsan. Tapi, cerita itu selalu buntu setelah ia bertemu dengan pria asing berambut ungu yang dia temui di balkon rumah Rui dan Rei. Karena tak juga mendapat jawaban yang pasti atas keberadaannya di sini, maka akhirnya Miku menyerah dan mencoba duduk di atas tempat tidur itu.

Tepat setelah Miku duduk, pintu kayu terayun membuka dan menampakkan gadis berpakaian ninja yang tadi dilihatnya dan seorang pria berambut ungu yang dikenalnya.

"Kau?" seru Miku tercekat

"Tenanglah, Nona." sahut pria itu tanpa emosi

"Siapa kau?" seru Miku, telunjuknya diarahkan pada pria itu

"Nama saya sama sekali tidak penting, Nona. Sekarang silahkan Nona bersiap, kita akan segera ke ruang singgasana." pria itu berkata, lagi-lagi tanpa emosi sedikitpun dalam suara maupun ekspresinya, badannya membungkuk

"R-ruang singgasana?" Miku menatap kedua sosok yang baru saja datang itu dengan tatapan bingung

"Anda akan mengerti setelah Anda berada di sana." kali ini gadis berpakaian ninja itu yang berkata

"B-baiklah…" dengan perlahan, Miku menuruni tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah dua sosok yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu.

Kemudian ketiga sosok itu pun meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan di koridor bangunan itu.

.  
Len dan kawan-kawannya bisa mencapai Kota Lusion tanpa masalah sesaat setelah matahari terbenam. Kemudian mereka mencari penginapan dan beristirahat di sana.

Setelah makan malam, Mikuo berjalan dengan langkah berat ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya bersama dengan Rook dan Kaito. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi terdapat tiga buah tempat tidur yang berjejer rapi. Sebuah lemari berukuran sedang berada di hadapan ketiga tempat tidur itu, juga sebuah meja tulis beserta kursinya dan sebuah pintu lain yang Mikuo asumsikan adalah pintu menuju kamar mandi. Warna krem dan cokelat adalah warna yang dominan dalam kamar itu. Hampir seluruh barang yang ada di sana berwarna krem atau cokelat. Mulai dari sprei, sarung bantal, sarung guling, karpet, lemari, kursi, bantalan kursi, meja, pintu, kusen jendela sampai bingkai kaca, semuanya berwarna krem atau cokelat.

Mikuo melepaskan ransel yang melekat di punggungnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke atas kasur yang tidak terlalu empuk. Kemudian, setelah menendang lepas sepatunya, Mikuo sudah terbang jauh ke alam mimpinya.

.

Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin pun semakin dingin. Satu persatu pengunjung penginapan itu mesuk ke kamarnya dan mulai terlelap. Begitu pun dengan Len dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi tidak dengan Rook. Dia masih sibuk menatap langit-langit kayu yang dicat putih. Sesekali pandangannya itu dia arahkan pada dua pemuda yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dari dirinya. Pikiran pemuda itu berkecamuk. Apakah ia bisa menggantungkan harapannya pada dua orang pemuda ini? Batinnya. Dia menghela nafas frustasi, kemudian memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidur.

Sesaat setelah Rook terlelap, Mikuo menggeliat tak nyaman di posisinya yang telungkup. Pemuda berambut aqua itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, kemudian menyamping menghadap ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Tapi entah kenapa otak dan matanya sama sekali tidak mau diajak berkompromi. Otaknya terus menyuruh kedua mata Mikuo terbuka, padahal remaja itu masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia membiarkan matanya terbuka lebar, memandang ke kegelapan yang ada di kamar yang ditempatinya. Awalnya Mikuo sama sekali tidak melihat apa-apa, tapi sinar bulan yang menerobos jendela kamar itu membuat Mikuo sedikit demi sedikit dapat melihat apa yang ada di kamar itu. Di tempat tidur di sampingnya, Rook sedang terlelap dengan posisi menyamping. Nafasnya yang teratur terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan dengan nafas Kaito yang berada di tempat tidur paling ujung.

Dengan perlahan, remaja berambut aqua itu mulai menuruni tempat tidurnya dan setelah mengenakan kembali sepatunya, berjalan dengan hati-hati keluar dari kamar. Di koridor penginapan itu, cahaya lilin bergoyang-goyang dipermainkan angin yang berhembus lembut. Tapi sama sekali tak ada orang lain di sana. Tampaknya saat ini sudah terlalu larut, dan orang-orang lain tengah tenggelam dalam mimpinya masing-masing.

Mikuo berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang duduk. Seorang resepsionis tersenyum ketika Mikuo melewatinya. Mikuo membalas senyuman resepsionis itu dengan senyum tipis. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di teras penginapan itu. Kepalanya ditengadahkan ke atas, menatap langit yang luas.

"Dimana kau Miku?" lirihnya

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus lembut membelai setiap inci kulit Mikuo yang tak tertutupi kain, membuat remaja itu sedikit menggigil. Tapi itu tak membuatnya kembali ke balik selimutnya yang hangat dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia tetap duduk di sana, menatap langit malam yang sedikit bersembunyi dibalik awan.

"Maaf Miku, aku tidak bisa melindungimu…" bisik Mikuo. Tanpa ia sadari, bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua matanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kemudian menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menjambak helai-helai aquanya, "Aku kakak yang bodoh! Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu!" lirih Mikuo disela-sela tangisnya.

"AAARGH!" serunya masih sambil berurai air mata. Suaranya membelah kesunyian malam yang sempurna. Ia marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Marah pada kebodohannya. Marah karena tak bisa melakukan apapun di saat Miku menghilang. Marah karena telah menggantungkan nasibnya dan nasib Miku pada orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Marah pada semuanya!

Sebuah tepukan hangat mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Tepukan dari tangan yang hangat. Tepukan yang biasa ia berikan pada Miku di saat gadis itu membutuhkannya. Mikuo menoleh dan mendapati ternyata Rook-lah yang sedang mendaratkan tangannya yang besar di kepala Mikuo.

"Kau?" desis Mikuo. Dengan cepat Mikuo menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipinya

"Selamat malam Tuan Jenius." sapa Rook

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mikuo sinis

"Hahahaha seharusnya akulah yang bertanya seperti itu." kata Rook

"Pergi!" usir Mikuo

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mikuo?" tanya Rook

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Rook, Mikuo malah berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke penginapan. Tapi saat ia berpapasan dengan Rook, pemuda jangkung itu menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak bodoh, Mikuo." kata Rook. "Tenanglah, kita pasti akan menyelamatkan Miku." lanjutnya

Mikuo menatap pemuda itu singkat sebelum menepis tangan pemuda itu. Kemudian ia berlari kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

"Saya datang membawa Nona Miku, Nona." Pria berambut ungu itu membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan sebuah singgasana yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis berambut putih

"Bawa kemari," perintah sang Nona singkat

"Baik," pria itu kembali membungkuk dan berjalan menghampiri Miku yang sedang sibuk memerhatikan interior ruangan itu.

"Nona Miku, kemarilah, Nona sudah ditunggu." pria itu berkata

"Oleh siapa?" tanya Miku takut

"Nona, saya sarankan Anda tidak terlalu banyak bertanya." kata gadis berkucir tinggi dalam pakaian ninja

"M-maaf," gumam Miku sebelum ia menghampiri pria itu dan berjalan di belakangnya.

Setiap langkah membawanya semakin dekat pada sang penguasa Istana Miriora yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di takhtanya yang nyaman. Akhirnya Miku menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya sedari tadi, sepasang mata yang menusuk dan menyeramkan. Miku menemukan bahwa pemilik mata itu adalah sang Nona Penguasa Hyuponia. Karena takut, Miku tidak membalas tatapan gadis berambut putih itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain.

"Terimakasih sudah membawanya ke sini, Gakupo," sang Nona berkata dengan suara yang manis

"Adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi saya dengan menyelesaikan tugas ini," pria berambut ungu yang bernama Gakupo itu membungkuk pada sang Nona. Kemudian ia bergeser, membuat sang Nona menatap langsung Miku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sang Nona berdiri dari singgasananya dengan anggun sambil menyibak helai poninya yang putih.

"Selamat datang di Hyuponia, Miku…" sambut sang Nona. "Namaku…"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO CHAPTER VIII: PURPLE SHADOW**

* * *

.

Ayoo coba tebak siapa 'Sang Nona'nya… Ushishishishi ada yang bisa nebak?

Makin lama menulis fic ini makin menyenangkan! Aku makin seneng dan semangat aja nih nulis fic ini! Lagi pula sekalian ada banyak waktu luang sih… Ushishishishi

.

Alurnya kecepetan ga sih? Kok aku ngerasanya gitu ya? Dan semua chara Vocaloidnya jadi OOC ga sih? Kok aku juga ngerasa gitu ya? Apa lagi Mikuo di chapter ini. Apa emang perasaan aku aja atau Readers juga ngerasa gitu? Hmm aku minta pendapatnya boleh? Jadi, silahkan Review!


	8. Purple Shadow

.

Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di balik cermin? Ketika kau tahu, bisakah kau mengingkarinya? CHAPTER VIII: PURPLE SHADOW: … Kami tak pernah berharap bertemu denganmu …

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

.

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

.

* * *

_._

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat!_

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih hebat!_

_Aku ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi!_

_Aku ingin dunia melihatku!_

_.

* * *

_

_Kagami Hikari Presents:_

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

_**CHAPTER VIII: PURPLE SHADOW**_

… _Kami tak pernah berharap bertemu denganmu …_

* * *

.

"Selamat datang di Hyuponia, Miku…" sambut sang Nona. "Namaku Yamine Aku."

Miku tercengang. Betapa mirip dirinya dengan sang Nona yang bernama Yamine Aku itu. Hanya saja rambut penguasa Hyuponia itu berwarna putih, sedangkan rambut Miku berwarna aqua. Kulitnya pun lebih putih dibandingkan kulit sang Nona yang kecoklatan terbakar sinar matahari. Selain itu iris mata Yamine Aku berwarna ungu, sementara miliknya berwarna aqua.

Sekian detik berlalu. Miku masih terpaku di tempatnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Gadis berambut aqua itu hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata menatap lurus ke iris ungu milik sang Nona, tak yakin dengan apa yang harus dia perbuat. Sedangkan di sisi lain, pria berambut ungu yang dipanggil Gakupo dan gadis berpakaian ninja hanya menatap dua gadis berkucir yang saling bertukar pandang itu.

Gakupo tersenyum penuh arti saat menatap ekspresi Miku yang adalah gabungan dari ekspresi takjub dan takut. Itulah ekspresi yang bisa dihasilkan jika memandang sang Nona Putih. Pandangan matanya begitu tenang, tapi mengancam. Senyum yang terukir di wajah porselen sang nona pun terlihat anggun sekaligus berbahaya. Seperti senyum predator yang menatap mangsanya. Ya, itulah Nona Yamine Aku, nonanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya gadis berkucir tinggi yang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa isi pikiranku, Mako." Pria bernama Gakupo itu menyeringai, "Bagaimana pun, akulah yang lebih baik darimu," sambungnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya

"Terserahlah," ketus gadis yang dipanggi Mako itu

Kembali pada Yamine dan Miku. Mereka masih saling bertatap mata tanpa berkata-kata. Mengadu iris ungu dan aqua mereka. Pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit terdiam tanpa kata, Yamine Aku memecah kesunyian, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"K-kabarku?" Miku tergagap, tak siap menjawab pertanyaan dari Sang Penguasa Hyuponia.

"Ya,kabarmu," sahut Yamine dengan suara yang manis

"Baik… Walaupun aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi." jawab Miku ragu

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku takut Gakupo dan Mako tidak berlaku terlalu baik padamu," Yamine masih tersenyum

"Eeee… Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengingat perjalanan ke sini." gumam Miku

"Begitukah?" tanya Yamine. Miku mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mengingat perjalanan ke sini." sahut Yamine "Justru lebih baik kau tidak mengingatnya." tambahnya

"Kenapa?"

"Banyak hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lihat, Miku." jawab Yamine tenang. Miku tidak menanggapi kata-kata Yamine. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatannya pada gadis berambut putih itu.

"Miku," panggil Yamine.

Sang pemilik nama sedikit tersentak, "Y-ya?"

"Katakan, apa ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yamine, gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke singgasana yang ia duduki sedari tadi

"Aku…" Miku menggantungkan kalimatnya, tak yakin akan kata-kata yang harus dia ucapkan. "ingin bertemu dengan Kak Mikuo," akhirnya pemilik iris aqua itu berkata

"Kakakmu? Hmmm cepat atau lambat, kau akan bertemu dengan kakakmu, Miku." kata Yamine. Di bibirnya, sebuah seringai terbentuk.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kak Mikuo." kata Miku dengan suara yang lebih keras

"Begitu? Sayangnya kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini. Tapi mungkin kau bisa menemuinya nanti. Aku bisa memanggilnya ke sini untukmu." Yamine mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan

Terlihat sedikit binar di mata Miku. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu, aku kan Ratu Hyuponia," Yamine tersenyum manis

"Ratu Hyuponia?" Miku menatap sang Ratu dengan tatapan kaget. Yamine mengangguk.

.

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di Kota Lusion tampak kepanasan dan mengucurkan keringat. Matahari memang bersinar cukup terik kala itu, membuat orang-orang tak ingin terlalu lama berada di bawah sinarnya tanpa perlindungan.

Kota Lusion adalah kota yang tata letaknya cukup rapi. Bangunan-bangunan berdiri tersusun rapi di sepanjang jalan, taman-taman kotanya indah dan dibangun di tempat-tempat yang tepat, jalanan batu tampak bersih dari sampah-sampah, dan fasilitas-fasilitas umumnya terawat. Pendek kata, ibu kota Hyuponia bagian Timur itu adalah kota yang indah dan rapi.

Rei memutuskan untuk menunda perjalanan mereka selama sehari penuh. Ia mengistirahatkan kuda-kuda pinjaman dari Furukawa Mikio di sebuah istal di sebuah penginapan tempati. Mereka pun beristirahat, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang bisa dibilang masih cukup jauh. Tak ada diantara mereka yang tak bersantai. Yah, bahkan Mikuo pun sedikit lebih bersantai.

Meskipun begitu ada satu yang tak pernah meninggalkan benak Mikuo, _'Dimana Miku?'_

"Hai Tuan Jenius!" sapa Rook

"Buat apa kau ke sini?" tanya Mikuo tajam

"Hanya ingin bersantai," Rook meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala

"Cih," Mikuo hanya membuang muka dari Reflectionnya

Rook tersenyum jahil melihat reaksi dari Mikuo. Lelaki beriris merah itu memang senang menjahili sosok nyatanya di Dunia. Entah kenapa rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Beristirahatlah, Tuan Jenius. Perjalanan kita selanjutnya adalah melewati Bukit Lentera." kata Rook

"Hnn… Lalu?" balas Mikuo malas

"Tak ada kota lain. Selain itu banyak hewan-hewan buas yang perlu dihindari." jawab Rook. Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Mikuo meninggalkan reflectionnya dan pergi ke tempat lain.

.

Rin, Len, Rei, dan Rui mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekitarnya, mencari barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka berempat sedang berada di sebuah pasar di sisi barat Kota Lusion. Apa yang mereka cari tampaknya tersedia di pasar itu. Masalahnya hanyalah menentukan mana yang terbaik. Hmm, tapi apakah yang dicari mereka? Tidak banyak. Hanya persediaan makanan dalam jumlah kecil, beberapa bilah pisau, dan beberapa helai jubah. Untuk persiapan perjalanan nanti, kata Rei. Jadi, di sanalah mereka, mencari barang-barang tersebut.

"Len, boleh kami jalan-jalan?" tanya Rin pada adik kembarnya

"Asal tidak jauh-jauh sih kurasa tidak apa-apa." Len mengangguk

"Terimakasih, Len! Dah Rei!" Rui melambaikan tangannya pada dua anak lelaki identik itu

"Hati-hati ya!" balas Rei. Rui dan Rin terlihat mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Len dan Rei.

Kedua anak lelaki itu saling bertukar pandang singkat sebelum akhirnya setuju untuk membeli persediaan buah kering dan kacang-kacangan.

Mereka menghampiri sebuah kios kecil yang penuh dengan berbagai macam buah-buahan dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna. Seorang pemuda berambut merah jambu terlihat tengah melayani seorang pelanggan. Di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buah-buahan yang berbeda. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Len dan Rei memilih-milih buah yang akan mereka beli.

"Selamat siang! Silahkan, buah-buahan di sini semuanya segar dan dijamin enak!" kata pemuda itu

"Sebenarnya kami mencari buah-buahan kering untuk perjalanan yang cukup jauh." kata Rei

"Buah kering ya… Hmmm… Sebentar…" pemilik kios berambut merah jambu itu berjongkok, mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang ditaruh di bawah meja tempat ia menyimpan dagangannya. "Nah, ini dia!" di tangannya ada empat buah kantung berisi buah-buahan kering "Sekantong harganya empat koin perak."

"Empat koin perak?" ulang Len

"Baiklah, kami beli semuanya." kata Rei sambil mengeluarkan enam belas buah koin perak dari kantungnya dan memberikan koin-koin itu pada sang pemilik kios

"Ini dia!" pemuda berambut merah muda itu memberikan keempat kantongnya pada Len. "Terimakasih ya! Lain kali mampir lagi!" Len dan Rei pun pergi meninggalkan kios itu.

"Jadi, kita sudah punya pisau, buah-buahan kering, dan jubah. Ada lagi?" tanya Len sambil memasukkan kantung-kantung buah kering ke dalam keranjang belanja mereka.

"Kurasa tidak. Ayo kita kembali," Rei menggeleng

"Ya," Len mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Rei menuju ke penginapan mereka.

.

Miku terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terus berputar di dalam otaknya.

_*flashback*_

"_Ratu Hyuponia?"_

"_Ya." Yamine mengangguk_

_Kedua iris aqua Miku menatap sang ratu Hyuponia yang sedang duduk dengan anggunnya di atas singgasananya. Senyum lain tersungging dari bibir sang ratu._

"_Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu?" tanya Yamine lembut_

"_Y-ya," jawab Miku dengan suara bergetar_

"_Kau harus bersabar, Miku. Waktunya belum tepat." Yamine berkata dengan nada kecewa, "Tapi, kalau waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan membawanya ke sini untukmu."_

_Mendengar ucapan Yamine, Miku tersenyum, "Baik! Terimakasih, Yang Mulia,"_

"_Tidak masalah." Yamine menggeleng, "Yang pasti sampai saat itu tiba, kau harus tetap ada di sini bersamaku," sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir tipis sang ratu Hyuponia_

"_B-baik," Miku bergidik melihat seringai itu. Gadis berambut aqua itu tak mengerti maksud dari seringaian yang diberikan Yamine padanya._

"_Sekarang, tolong antarkan Miku ke kamarnya, Mako,"_

"_Baik," gadis berbaju ninja yang dipanggil Mako pun mengantarkan Miku menuju kamar yang akan ditempatinya._

_*End of flashback*_

Sebenarnya, Miku sangat ketakutan. Ia tidak masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Tapi, ia terlalu takut bertanya. Jadi, bungsu Hatsune itu akhirnya hanya diam tak bergerak di atas kasurnya.

Gadis itu melempar pandangannya ke arah satu-satunya jendela yang ada di kamarnya, kemudian berjalan ke sana. Miku memandangi pemandangan di luar, sebuah kota besar yang sangat ramai yang dikelilingi tembok batu setinggi dua setengah meter. Matahari bersinar terik di langit sebelah barat, menciptakan semburat jingga dan merah di langit dan awan-awan yang ada.

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat dedaunan bergemerisik karenanya. Tunggu—apa? Dedaunan?

Miku menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan mendapati sebuah pohon besar menjulang di samping jendela kamarnya. Pohon itu berdaun lebat dan sepertinya dahan-dahannya kokoh. Mungkin, pohon itu bisa dipakai untuk kabur dari sini? Pikir Miku.

Sayangnya, belum sempat Miku keluar dari jendela, pintu kamarnya sudah diketuk. "Permisi, Nona Miku,"

Dengan cepat Miku berlari ke atas tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. "M-masuk," sahut gadis itu

Seorang lelaki tinggi berkacamata membuka pintu kamarnya, "Permisi, Nona Miku,"

Miku menatap lelaki asing itu dengan tatapan bingung.

.

"Gakupo, kemarilah," panggil Yamine pada bawahannya yang berambut ungu

"Baik, Nona," sahut Gakupo sambil berjalan mendekati nonanya. "Apa ada yang anda inginkan, Nona?"

"Ya," Yamine menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan, "Bunuh mereka,"

Lelaki jangkung itu menatap nonanya sesaat, "Baik, Nona. Sesuai dengan yang anda inginkan," lelaki itu membungkuk

"Tapi, jika kau gagal membunuh mereka dengan sekali serang, bawa mereka padaku,"

"Baik, Nona. Saya mengerti," Gakupo membungkuk sekali lagi dan meninggalkan ruang singgasana.

.

Bulan berbentuk setengah bersinar lembut di atas Kota Lusion. Sayangnya, malam itu bulan tampaknya sedikit kesepian karena hampir tak ada kerlap-kerlip cahaya bintang yang menemaninya. Cahaya mungil bintang-bintang tampaknya tertutup oleh awan yang bergumpal-gumpal. Angin yang biasanya menghembuskan awan-awan tak terasa malam itu. Sepertinya malam itu angin terlalu lelah berhembus. Selain itu, tak terdengar suara-suara hewan malam yang biasanya saling bersahut-sahutan. Malam itu rasanya jadi sehening kuburan.

Jalanan di ibu kota bagian timur Hyuponia itu sudah tak sesibuk saat matahari masih menampakkan dirinya. Kini, banyak penduduk kota yang memilih untuk makan malam dan beristirahat di rumah mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga Len dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di kamar masing-masing atau minum kopi di ruang makan atau setidaknya duduk-duduk di ruang utama penginapan. Tak ada satu pun yang sadar kalau sesosok pria tengah berjalan ke arah kota itu.

"Malam ini dingin, ya?" tanya Rui pada Kaito

"Setuju. Kupikir Lusion tidak akan sedingin ini," jawab pemuda berambut biru itu

"Memang tidak. Biasanya Lusion cukup panas." kata Akaito

"Lalu, kenapa bisa jadi dingin seperti ini?" tanya Rin

"Entahlah," Akaito mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Rei yang baru datang ke ruang utama bersama dengan Len

"Belum. Aku belum mengantuk," jawab Rui

"Sama," timpal Rin

"Aku juga sama," timpal Akaito

"Aku juga." Kaito mengangguk

"Lebih baik kita cepat tidur. Kita butuh banyak energi untuk besok." kata Rei

"Yeah… Baiklah…" sahut Akaito

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Kak Mikuo dan Rook?" tanya Len

"Rook di ruang makan, kalau Mikuo sepertinya ada di kamar," jawab Kaito

"Begitu…" Len mengangguk

'_Datanglah…'_

Len tercekat. Rasanya seperti ada yang memanggilnya tadi. "Siapa?" tanya Len. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin

"Tadi, sepertinya ada yang memanggil." jawab Len

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu," sahut Kaito. Len mengangguk.

'_Datanglah…'_

"A-apa kalian dengar itu?" tanya Len sambil menyentuh daun telinganya yang tertutup headset putih

"Dengar apa?" tanya Kaito

"Len benar, ayo kita pergi," tandas Rei

"Hei, tunggu, ada apa ini?" tanya Kaito

"Ikut saja, Kaito. Karena kurasa ini bukan pertanda baik," sahut Akaito dengan wajah cemas

Keenam orang itu pun keluar dari penginapan dan berlari mengikuti langkah-langkah Rei dan Len.

'_Datanglah…'_

.

Suara itu membimbing mereka ke sebuah tanah lapang yang berada cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Rin dan Kaito masih saling pandang tentang apa yang terjadi. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengerti maksud Len maupun Rei.

"Dimana kau?" seru Rei

'_Kufufufu… Hahahahaha!'_ suara tawa menggema dalam sepinya suasana malam itu

"S-siapa itu?" bisik Rin sambil menggenggam ujung baju sailor yang dikenakan kembarannya. Kaito mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalian bisa mendengarnya?" tanya Rui

Rin dan Kaito mengangguk bersamaan. "Siapa itu?" Rin mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Entahlah," Rui menggeleng

'_Tak kusangka, kalian akan benar-benar datang,'_ kata suara itu lagi

"Tunjukkan dirimu, dasar pengecut!" seru Rei

Tak ada jawaban dari suara itu. Sedikit ketakutan tersirat dalam mata sapphire Len.

"Berhati-hatilah, semuanya," desis Rei. Yang lain mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja angin yang datang entah dari mana berhembus kencang, bergulung-gulung di satu titik. Ketakutan mulai merayap ke dalam hati Rin. Gadis pirang itu mencengkram erat ujung baju sailor Len. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk melindungi kedua sapphirenya dari rambutnya yang bergerak liar dipermainkan angin.

Yang lain pun, tak jauh beda dari gadis itu. Rei, meskipun tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya, melindungi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Rui menutup kedua iris kuningnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kaito mencengkram erat syal birunya agar tak terbang terbawa angin sambil memicingkan matanya. Akaito juga melakukan hal yang sama, mencengkram erat syal merahnya, tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk melindungi wajahnya. Dan Len, berdiri di depannya sambil melindungi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, tangannya yang lain ia rentangkan untuk melindungi kakak kembarnya.

Sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi muncul dari pusaran angin itu. Rambutnya yang dikucir tinggi dan berwarna ungu dipermainkan angin. Bajunya yang mirip dengan baju samurai, berkibar-kibar, menampakkan kulitnya yang putih. Kedua matanya yang semula tertutup kini terbuka, menampakkan kepingan sapphire.

"Kau…" desis Rei

"Selamat malam," sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir tipis lelaki itu

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO CHAPTER IX: BATTLE AT LUSION CITY**

* * *

.

**Ushishi aku akhirnya update juga… Ushishishishi bagaimana? Apakah ceritanya menarik? Garing? Aneh? Atau tidak jelas? Harapanku sih fic ini cukup menarik. Tapi kalau ternyata ga menarik, Readers boleh protes kok! Ushishishi…**

**Aku mau cerita dikit nih! Ketawanya Gakupo yang 'Kufufufu… Hahahahaha!' aneh ga? Kalo aneh gomen… Soalnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku inget sama Rokudo Mukuro yang di Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Suara ketawanya tuh 'Kufufufufufu' gitu, makanya jadi aku masukin deh ke sini! Ushishishi… padahal ga nyambung ya? Ushishishishi…**

**Yosh, saya ga minta banyak kok! Apalagi minta duit! Yang saya minta cuma reviewnya kok! Jadi, review ya!**

.

**#note#**

**Buat Sorane Aiwa alias Oz-chan: Tuh, udah aku update. Aku baik kan? Ushishishishi lihat? Dari awal Ratu Hyuponia memang bukan Sukone Tei, tapi Yamine Aku. Makanya, jangan ngotot. Ushishishishishishishi**


	9. Battle at Lusion City

.

Summary: Apa kau tahu apa yang ada di balik cermin? Ketika kau tahu, bisakah kau mengingkarinya? CHAPTER IX: BATTLE AT LUSION CITY: … Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?…

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

.

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

.

* * *

_._

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat!_

_Aku ingin menjadi lebih hebat!_

_Aku ingin bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi!_

_Aku ingin dunia melihatku!_

_.

* * *

_

_Kagami Hikari Presents:_

_**BEHIND THE MIRROR**_

_**CHAPTER IX: BATTLE AT LUSION CITY**_

… _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?…_

* * *

.

"Kau…" desis Rei

"Selamat malam," sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir tipis lelaki itu

"Apa maumu, Gakupo?" seru Rei

"Menurutmu apa?" seringai lelaki bernama Gakupo itu semakin lebar

Rei tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki berambut ungu itu. Ia malah malah merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan bola kaca berwarna hitam transparan. Disusul oleh Rui yang juga mengeluarkan bola kaca yang sewarna dengan milik kembarannya. Akaito pun tak ketinggalan, ia mengeluarkan bola kaca berwarna merah transparan.

"Berhati-hatilah padanya," bisik Rei

"Kami mengerti," sahut Akaito sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ternyata aku memang harus menggunakan cara kekerasan, ya?" lelaki berambut ungu itu menarik sebuah katana yang semula tersarung rapi di pinggangnya.

"Coba saja!" tantang Rei. Bola kaca di tangannya berpendar dengan warna hitam.

Gakupo melesat cepat ke arah Rei dengan katana yang terhunus. Sejenak Len menutup kedua matanya, tak sanggup melihat peristiwa yang akan terjadi.

_TRANG!_

Bunyi metal bertemu metal memenuhi pendengaran Len. Terkejut, Len membuka kedua matanya dan menatap dua sosok yang sedang beradu. Katana bertemu dua bilah pisau. Tampaknya di saat-saat terakhir Rei menahan katana milik Gakupo dengan dua bilah pisau yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Hebat juga kau, bocah," kata Gakupo sinis

"Jangan pernah remehkan aku!" seru Rei

Gakupo dan Rei melompat mundur bersamaan, menjauhkan senjata mereka dari satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, Rei berlari menerjang Gakupo dengan posisi siap bertarung. Sedangkan Gakupo sudah siap di tempatnya dengan kuda-kudanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Darimana pisau itu?" bisik Rin

"Lelaki itu," jawab Rui, "adalah Shadow." Rin menatap Reflectionnya dan Gakupo yang sedang mengadu katananya dengan pisau-pisau Rei secara bergantian. "Dan bola ini," Rui membuka kepalan tangannya. Terlihatlah sebuah bola kaca berukuran kecil berwarna hitam transparan, "Rei memunculkan pisaunya dengan ini."

"Bola itu!" Kaito tercekat. Pemuda berambut biru itu merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola kaca bening. "Aku juga punya!"

"Kau sudah menemukan bola kacamu? Hmm meskipun masih bening, tapi itu bagus sekali," Akaito tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang, perhatikan ini,"

Akaito menggenggam bola kacanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak lama kemudian cahaya merah berpendar dari bola kacanya. Cahaya itu berpendar lembut dan berdenyut-denyut lambat. Kemudian cahaya itu mulai menutupi keseluruhan tangan Akaito, denyutannya pun menjadi semakin cepat. Dan seketika menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, meninggalkan tangan Akaito yang tertutupi sebuah sarung tangan merah dengan detail motif api yang tampaknya terbuat dari kulit. Di bagian punggung tangannya, terdapat sebuah batu berwarna merah transparan yang indah.

"Aku menyebutnya, Guanti Ardente," Akaito mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menunjukkan sarung tangannya pada Kaito, Len, dan Rin sambil tersenyum bangga. "Kau juga pasti bisa melakukannya, Kaito!"

"A-aku?" tanya Kaito. Akaito hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat

"Akaito!" panggil Rei

Refleks, semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, terlihat Gakupo yang sudah mengayunkan dua buah katana ke arah Rei. Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu terus berusaha menghindar dari serangan mematikan yang dilancarkan sang shadow berambut ungu.

"Rui, tolong ya," kata Akaito tanpa menoleh pada orang yang ia aja berbicara

"Un, takkan kubiarkan dia menyentuh Len, Rin, atau Kaito!" Rui mengangguk

"Heaaaaaaah!" Akaito berlari ke arah Gakupo dan Rei yang masih belum menghentikan gerakan mereka.

Pemuda bersyal merah itu melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke arah pelipis sang shadow. Sayangnya refleks Gakupo sangat baik. Shadow itu menunduk dan berusaha menebas paha penyerangnya. Beruntung, gerakan itu sudah diantisipasi oleh Akaito, jadi pemuda itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke belakang saat tahu serangannya akan gagal. Jadi, bilah katana sang shadow hanya berhasil menebas udara.

Gerakan Gakupo yang sempat terhenti tak disia-siakan oleh Rei. Anak lelaki itu mengayunkan salah satu pisaunya ke bagian wajah lawannya. Sedikit saja Gakupo terlambat menyadarinya, pisau Rei pasti sudah menorehkan goresan di sepanjang wajahnya yang terbingkai helai-helai ungu.

"Sayang sekali, ya?" cibir Gakupo

"Huh!" Rei mengayunkan pisaunya membabi buta

"Rei! Hentikan!" Akaito melompat ke arah Rei, mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Rei. "REI!"

Sang pemilik nama tersentak. Ia menoleh pada Akaito yang sedang memegangi kedua tangannya dari belakang. "A-akaito? Maaf," bisik Rei

"Kufufufu… Hahahahahahaha!" tawa Gakupo meledak, "Selemah ini kah, kalian?"

"Tak ada yang lucu, Shadow!" Rei berlari menerjang ke arah lelaki beriris sapphire itu. Mencoba melukai sang shadow dengan kedua bilah pisaunya. Dengan mudah, Gakupo menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan Rei padanya.

Dari ekor matanya, Gakupo melihat Akaito sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil melayangkan tinjunya. Dengan cepat, Gakupo mengayunkan salah satu katananya ke arah bahu kiri Akaito. Gerakan yang tak diantisipasi Akaito pun meyebabkan serangan itu tak terhindarkan.

"Argh!" Akaito meringis kesakitan

"Akaito!" seru Kaito, "R-rui! Bagaimana cara menggunakan bola ini?" tanya Kaito

"Tenanglah, Kaito."

"Tapi aku harus menolongnya!" Kaito berusaha berlari ke arah reflectionnya

"Selama serangan Gakupo tak berakibat fatal, kita masih bisa menyembuhkannya." kata Rui sambil menahan Kaito

"Benarkah?" Kaito memandang Rui lekat-lekat

Rui menangguk lalu menunjukkan bola kacanya yang identik dengan milik kembarannya. Gadis itu menggenggam bola kacanya dan menutup kedua matanya. Tak lama kemudian, bola kaca itu berpendar lembut dan berdenyut-denyut, persis seperti bola kaca milik Akaito tadi. Hanya saja kali ini sinarnya berwarna kelabu, bukan merah. Sinar itu berpendar menutupi lengan gadis berambut hitam itu. Kemudian sinar itu menghilang digantikan oleh sebuah harpa berukuran kecil yang sepertinya berbahan dasar perak lengkap dengan detil-detil ukiran rumit dan sebuah batu berwarna hitam transparan.

"Orpheus' Harp," jelas Rui begitu melihat tatapan bingung dari si kembar Kagamine dan Kaito

Kembali ke tiga orang yang masih sibuk mengadu kekuatan di sisi lain. Tampaknya Akaito belum mau menyerah. Meski bahunya sempat dilukai oleh katana Gakupo, ia masih ingin terus bertarung. Rei pun sama. Meskipun sekarang di seluruh tubuhnya terlihat bekas sabetan-sabetan katana Gakupo, ia masih belum mau menyerah.

"Heh, menyerah sekarang, Rei?" cibir Gakupo

"Hah… Apa… hah… kau bilang?" balas Rei terengah-engah

"Menyerahlah." sahut Gakupo santai, "Kau juga, bocah merah,"

"Jangan pernah… hah… panggil aku… seperti… hah… itu!" seru Akaito yang juga terengah-engah

"Katanamu… hah… tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Cerberus' Claw-ku," kata Rei setelah ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya

"Apa kau bilang, bocah?" Gakupo memicingkan matanya, "Kaubilang Nasukageku tak ada apa-apanya dibanding pisau bodohmu?"

"Cerberus' Claw," Rei mengoreksi dengan tajam

"Begitukah? Fufufu…" dalam sekejap Gakupo menghilang dari pandangan Rei dan tanpa diduga muncul di belakang Akaito.

Belum sempat Akaito bergerak, Gakupo sudah menghunus katananya. "Bangunlah, Nasukage," bisik Gakupo, "bisakah kau cium bau darahnya?" lanjut shadow itu. Dengan seketika katana Gakupo berpendar dengan sinar ungu. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi, sang shadow menyabetkan katananya yang berpendar ke punggung Akaito.

"ARGH!" Akaito berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah. Darah mulai merembes dari lukanya, membasahi mantelnya yang didominasi oleh warna putih.

"Satu selesai," gumam Gakupo, "Tinggal lima lagi,"

"AKAITOOOO!" seru Kaito sambil berlari ke arah reflectionnya yang tengah bersimbah darah

"KAITOOOOO!" seru Rin

Tapi Kaito tak mendengar panggilan dari gadis berbando itu. Yang jadi tujuannya saat ini hanyalah memastikan sang reflection tetap hidup.

"Akaito! Bangun bodoh!" seru Kaito sambil membalikkan tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu.

Kedua mata Akaito tertutup, darah sudah membasahi hampir seluruh mantelnya—baik darah dari luka di bahu kirinya maupun luka di punggungnya. "Akaitoo!" seru pemuda berambut biru itu

"Wah wah, adegan yang indah sekali," ejek Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kedua pemuda bersyal itu. Nasukagenya sudah terhunus dan berpendar di kegelapan malam.

"Kau…" desis Kaito. Iris sapphirenya memancarkan kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu, tinjunya terkepal, dan giginya bergemeletuk karena menahan amarah.

"Oh, sangat mengerikan. Aku takut sekali," Gakupo berkata dengan datar

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu…" desis Kaito lagi. mendengarnya, Gakupo hanya menyeringai. Tapi, seringaian itu lenyap seketika saat melihat tubuh Kaito mulai dilingkupi cahaya biru yang berpendar lembut dan berdenyut. Denyutannya sangat cepat, bebeda dengan denyutan cahaya milik Akaito atau Rui dan Rei. Denyutan cahaya itu seirama dengan denyutan jantung Kaito sendiri. Ya, jantungnya memang sedang berdetak cepat karena kemarahan yang bergolak di dadanya.

"Congelamento Spada."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang berada dalam genggaman Kaito. Pedang itu tidak besar, tapi ramping dan ringan. Gagangnya yang berwarna perak dihiasi ukiran-ukiran rumit dan kepingan-kepingan kecil sapphire, bilahnya yang tipis terlihat mengilap karena memantulkan sinar bulan, dan sebuah batu berwarna biru transparan tertanam di pangkal bilah pedang itu. Kaito dengan lihai memutar-mutarkan pedangnya sambil menatap sang shadow dengan tatapan mengancam.

"A-apa?" kedua iris sapphire Gakupo terbelalak menatap adegan yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa pemuda berambut biru yang ia ketahui berasal dari luar Hyuponia itu bisa memanggil sebuah pedang dengan menggunakan bola kaca.

Tapi ekspresi kagetnya langsung hilang tergantikan oleh seringai ketika melihat ekspresi Kaito yang kaget bercampur heran. "Kita lihat, siapa yang paling pintar menggunakan pedang di sini. Aku atau kau?" desis Gakupo sebelum mulai menyerang Kaito dengan katananya.

Karena Kaito memang tidak pernah belajar bermain pedang, jujur, Kaito sangat kewalahan menghadapi Gakupo yang notabene memakai katana sehari-hari. Jadi dalam waktu sekejap Gakupo sudah berhasil melontarkan pedang Kaito jauh dari pemiliknya.

"Nah, sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ejek Gakupo

"Lawanmu di sini, Shadow!" seru Rei sambil melemparkan salah satu dari Cerberus' Clawnya, mengincar belakang kepala lelaki berambut ungu itu. Sayangnya sang shadow bisa dengan sigap menangkap pisau berbilah hitam itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Berani juga kau," kata lelaki itu sinis

"Tentu saja," balas Rei

Dan terjadilah adu katana melawan dua pisau.

Nasukage melawan Cerberus' Claw.

Shadow melawan Reflection.

Gakupo melawan Rei.

Sementara itu, Len, Rin, dan Rui sudah berlari menghampiri Kaito dan Akaito yang terluka. Rui dengan lembut memetik dawai-dawai harpa peraknya, memainkan sebuah lagu singkat yang secara ajaib menghentikan pendarahan yang dialami Akaito.

"Hebat…" gumam Rin

"Itu salah satu kemampuan Orpheus' Harp," Rui tersenyum padanya

Len tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya memandangi pemuda berambut merah yang sedang terbaring di tanah dan seorang lelaki berambut ungu yang sedang bertarung dengan Rei. Ia bingung, haruskah ia ikut bertarung?

Jika ya, dengan apa ia akan bertarung? Tangan kosong? Itu tidak mungkin.

Jika tidak, untuk apa ia berada di sini? Untuk membebani Rei dan reflections lainnya? Tentu tidak, kan?

TRANG!

Lagi-lagi suara nyaring dari pertemuan antara dua metal. Len segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia tercekat. Dilihatnya Rei sedang berbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah. Tubuh reflectionnya itu sudah penuh dengan luka sabetan yang mengucurkan darah segar. Di atasnya, tampak sang shadow berdiri menjulang dengan katananya yang terhunus tepat diantara kedua mata Rei.

"Sial…" geram Rei

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" lagi-lagi lelaki berambut ungu itu menyeringai

"Huh," Rei membuang muka

"Sombong sekali kau,"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lolongan panjang anjing terdengar membelah malam di Kota Lusion. Refleks, semua menoleh pada sumber suara. Di atas sebuah bangunan berbentuk kubus setinggi enam setengah meter, seorang pemuda tengah duduk diatas punggung seekor anjing berukuran besar. Anjing itu melolong untuk yang kedua kalinya, membuat bulu kuduk sang shadow sedikit meremang. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, anjing yang membawa seorang pemuda itu melompat turun ke bawah. Dan, mendarat dengan mulus tanpa cedera sedikitpun. Dengan cepat pemuda yang menaiki anjing itu turun dari tempatnya dan berpijak ke tanah.

"Kak Mikuo! Rook!" seru Rin kaget

"Cih, bertambah dua," gumam Gakupo

"Grrrh…" geram Rook yang sedang dalam wujud anjingnya

"Ah, lama tak bertemu, Rook," sapa Gakupo santai

Dalam satu kedipan saja, Rook sudah merangsek ke arah sang shadow dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Rei yang masih terbaring di tanah. Tapi sepertinya hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungan Rook. Karena tiba-tiba saja tubuh yang tadi diterjangnya menghilang bagai dalam hembusan angin malam yang datang tiba-tiba.

Rook, yang memiliki indra penciuman yang tajam, langsung mengendus udara untuk menemukan shadow yang ia cari. Sayang sekali, ternyata lelaki itu sudah berada di atas gedung tempat semula Rook dan Mikuo muncul.

"Nona Miku menunggu kalian semua."

Mikuo tersentak mendengar perkataan shadow itu, "Maksudmu Miku berada bersamamu?"

"Di Miriora." Lelaki gerambut ungu itu membungkuk, "Sampai jumpa lagi," Setelah itu, ia pun menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rook setelah kembali ke wujud manusianya

"Aku sih tidak apa-apa," jawab Rei, "tapi, Akaito…"

"Tidak apa-apa bagian mananya? Kau itu terluka Rei," sanggah Rui, tapi Rei tidak membalasnya. Pandangan anak lelaki itu jatuh pada pemuda berambut merah yang terbaring di tanah bersimbah darah. Yang lain pun sama.

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama padanya. Yang perlu kita khawatirkan hanyalah luka di punggungnya." sahut Rui

"Terima kasih, Rui." bisik Kaito

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, Kaito. Itu kan sudah tugasku," Rui tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke penginapan sebelum orang-orang datang kemari karena mendengar keributan di sini?" usul Rook

"Usul diterima," sahut Rei

"Ya, kita bisa melanjutkan proses pemulihannya di penginapan," Rui mengangguk setuju

"Baiklah," Kaito menggendong tubuh Akaito yang berlumuran darah kering, "ayo!"

.

Yamine Aku tengah duduk di singgasananya sambil mendengarkan laporan dari tangan kanannya, Kamui Gakupo. Kedua alisnya sedikit bertautan. Begitu banyak yang harus ia waspadai dan perhitungkan. Terutama setelah mendengar laporan Gakupo bahwa pemuda yang bernama Kaito ternyata bisa menggunakan bola kaca untuk memanggil sebuah pedang.

"Hmmm sudah kuduga tidak akan semudah itu." Yamine mengangguk-angguk, "Sekarang, lebih baik kita tunggu saja di sini. Karena pasti cepat atau lambat mereka akan datang ke sini,"

"Baik, Nona. Saya mengerti,"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO CHAPTER X: THE MOON AND THE TRIDENT**

* * *

.

**Gimana? Apakah adegan pertarungannya bikin bingung? Hmm aku harap sih ga bikin bingung. Abisnya jujur aja, cukup susah untuk nulisin adegan pertarungannya, apalagi chapter ini isinya full pertarungan (kecuali di bagian akhirnya). Apa feelnya dapet?**

**Dan kok di chapter ini Gakupo berasa kaya Rokudo Mukuro ya? Hahaha gomen... otak aku lagi kacau sih. Dan gomen juga, sebenernya chapter ini udah selesai dari awal Bulan Januari, tapi aku baru sempet nge-publish sekarang-sekarang ini. Soalnya sibuk banget sih... Hahahahaha yah begitulah...**

**.**

**Soal senjata ya? Hmm gomen kalau deskripnya kurang detail dan bikin Readers kurang bisa ngebayanginnya… Dan nama senjata-senjatanya tuh aku ngasal abis.**

**Sedikit pembahasan tentang senjata-senjatanya:**

Kagene Rei (Cerberus' Claw) **– Dua pisau berbilah hitam. Bilahnya tuh terbuat dari campuran logam, orichalcum, sama serpihan batu meteor. Gagangnya dari kulit yang dijahit pake benang perak dan emas dengan detail. Dan jahitannya tuh menceritakan tentang Cerberus, Hades, Orpheus, Eurydice, dan neraka. Di pangkal bilahnya ada batu hitam transparan yang ditempa sekaligus sama bilahnya.**

Kagene Rui (Orpheus' Harp)** – Harpa yang terbuatnya dari campuran emas putih dan perak. Di badan harpanya ada ukiran-ukiran yang menceritakan tentang Cerberus, Hades, Orpheus, Eurydice, dan neraka—tapi beda sama yang ada di Cerberus' Claw. Di bagian bawahnya ada batu hitam transparan yang ukurannya cukup besar. Kemampuannya bisa untuk menyembuhkan sama melindungi.**

Akaito (Guanti Ardente)** – Sarung tangan warna merah yang punya detail api di **_**buckles**_**nya terbuat dari kulit. Di bagian punggung tangannya, ada batu warna merah transparan yang ukurannya cukup besar. Bagi yang tau Katekyou Hitman Reborn, silahkan membayangkan X Glovesnya Tsuna. Soalnya Guanti Ardente Akaito tuh terinspirasi dari sana. Namanya diambil dari kata 'blazing' atau 'berkobar' dan 'gloves' atau sarung tangan' dalam bahasa Italia. Kenapa harus Italia? Saya sendiri juga bingung. Mungkin karena lagi baca KHR kali ya?**

Rook (Animatrans) **– Kemampuan mengubah diri jadi binatang, dalam kasus Rook tepatnya anjing. Gabungan dari kata 'binatang'**_** (Animal**_**) dan 'perubahan bentuk' (**_**Transformation**_**) dalam bahasa Inggris.**

Kamui Gakupo (Kagenasu) **– Katana yang di bagian gagangnya punya batu berwarna ungu transparan. Kalau diperlukan bisa menjadi 2 katana berbeda. Gabungan dari kata 'bayangan' dan 'terong' dalam bahasa Jepang. Kenapa dalam bahasa Jepang? Soalnya Gakupo punya image samurai.**

Shion Kaito (Congelamento Spada) **– Pedang berbilah tipis yang di pangkalnya terdapat batu warna biru transparan. Gagangnya terbuat dari perak berukir yang ditambah dengan potongan-potongan kecil batu sapphire. Ukirannya menceritakan tentang kisah Raja Musim Dingin. Berasal dari kata 'pedang' dan 'membekukan' dalam bahasa Italia. Lagi-lagi bahasa Italia… hahaha**

**Untuk Len, Rin, Miku, dan Mikuo masih dirahasiakan… Ushishishishi Ngomong-ngomong untuk senjatanya Rui sama Rei tuh sengaja aku namain Orpheus dan Cerberus. Biar cocok gitu… ada chemistrynya. Ushishishishi… *grin***

**.**

**Oh iya, satu lagi. Bagi yang ga tau hubungan Orpheus, Eurydice, Cerberus, sama Hades aku ceritain deh cerita singkatnya…**

_Suatu hari ada pemain harpa ulung bernama Orpheus. Orpheus punya istri cantik, bernama Eurydice. Suatu hari, Eurydice meninggal. Orpheus yang masih ingin Eurydice hidup, pergi ke gerbang neraka untuk mengambil kembali roh Eurydice dari Hades, dewa neraka. Orpheus tahu soal penjaga neraka, Cerberus, yang ganas. Tapi dia juga tahu satu-satunya cara untuk menaklukkan Cerberus, yaitu dengan musik. Jadi, Orpheus membawa harpanya dan memainkannya untuk Cerberus sampai Cerberus tertidur. Begitu penjaga neraka tertidur, Orpheus dengan cepat mengajak roh Eurydice kembali ke dunia. Dan mereka hidup bahagia._


End file.
